Universegate: Elemental Stars
by HVulpes2.0
Summary: What if Stargates could reach other worlds? Story continued from HVulpe's also me fic Universegate do to lose of password leading to need of new name. Focus more on the Avatar World, and Stargate's effect on it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Nickelodeon and Sci-fi Channel. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Avatar:The Last Airbender or the various Stargate Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Universegate

Chapter One

Rodney McKay waited for the address to be dial as his experiment into one of the last projects the Ancients had created before they Ascended. Project Arcturus was a mission to create an improved zero point energy device. Free energy which could be used to power all of Atlantis' systems in the Pegasus Galaxy. Before they continued, Lieutenant Colonal John Sheppard was asking a question about the experiment.

"So what was this experiment suppose to do again?"

"Basically instead of creating a place in subspace or using the multiverse that we use exist in, the idea was to find a different set of multiverse where the natural laws of physics would allow for the generation of free energy. It was one of a number of experiments used for the generation of energy. An entire settlement of Ancients based around the lab we saw on M90-980. The idea was to use the stargates themselves as the transmission device to a different dimension. It uses a different program to put in basic terms. We managed to find and decode the system, then hooked it up to the gate. Now we just send the MALP on to the world and check things out." Rodney was proud at his find of the Ancients Technology and it's possible uses which made him continue with the most major development.

"Fortunately, instead of the massive energy required to dial to a different Galaxy this system only needs a slight increase in energy. This means it can be used with the right processing to be a shortcut to Earth. Step onto a safe world from Atlantis, then dial back with the right information for the Milky Way and land on Earth. So it can help us gain power as well as cut days off the travel time to Earth." Smuggly he added this little nugget, which was the major selling point with the expedition's commander Elizabeth Weir.

"As long as nothing nasty comes out of the gate, you mean." said John as they waited for the final chevron, the seventh, to encode. The gate acted slightly out of sorts of the normal wormhole. The wormhole usually had the appearance of water blasting out before retracting into a pool of water. Yet with this wormhole the water more resembled steam and the pool was more a cloud. Slowy the all purpose mobile lab moved forward.

On the otherside of the Wormhole...

Sokka and Suki were walking in one of the many parks in the city of Ba Sing Se, slowly passing one of the ancient pieces of art which had been found by the university in the caverns beneath the city. The water tribes warrior was trying to impress his girlfriend with all of the information he had gotten from the time he had spent in the city during the spring.

"This is said to be the Doorway to the Heavens, found in one of the most ancient sections of old Ba Sing Se. It comes in two parts, one a ring and the other being a pedistal." Sokka said as he repeated what one of the Joo Dees had told him, his arm wrapped around Suki's shoulder.

"Are those things on the ring suppose to be moving like that? Or glowing?" Suki said as she looked at the ring. Sokka took a look and saw what she was seeing. The triangles hanging on the side of the ring where shifting forward and back. The two of them went to battle position a fair distance from the ring.

"Everyone, get back from the ring." yelled Sokka as he looked at the ring behind the tree planted in front of it. After the years of the Dai Li, everyone obeyed without question. Sokka knew this was a sad part of the history of the city, but it was proving useful when this was occuring.

After the shifting occured, there was a huge explosion sound as a blast of what looked like steam burst through the centre of the ring. As the steam retreated after passing through the tree, what remained of the plant was a smoking stump. Sokka spoke up, "It's either really hot steam or not steam at all."

Then a machine started to roll up through the ring as the if the steam was harmless. The machine stopped in front of them. It stood silent for a moment before it started to speak in something like a human voice, but all it was saying was gibberish.

"What do you think it's doing, Sokka? Should we attack? Is it some old Fire Nation war toy?" said the woman warrior as she slipped out some fans for combat.

"I think it's trying to talk to us. It's just using words we don't understand. Maybe if we talk to it..." he moved closer to the machine and looked at it.

"Hello, I'm Sokka of the Water Tribes. We are in the city of Ba Sing Se. Where are you from? Do you have cities?" The young man made sure to speak with a loud slow voice so they could understand them.

Back at Atlantis...

"So Rodney, any idea what they are trying to say?" asked Sheppard as he watched the screenshot of a teenaged boy standing there talking to MALP like he was a tourist in another country.

"It seems to be a mixture of different eastern languages. There's a translation aspect of the computer which should be able to decipher the language then upload it to a device for downloading to team members. It can also be used to upload our lanaguage," McKay said before getting looks from Weir and Sheppard. He continued, "I found a month ago but it didn't seem to be important to use immediatly, so I just hooked it up after testing. Oh, look at that, it's done. We can talk through the computer to them."

Rodney then made himself look busy to avoid the dirty looks he was getting.

Back on the other side...

"Can you understand me? I am trying to understand you." said Sokka as he spoke as loud as he could while making sure to keep it slow as well as trying to emphasize every other word.

"Can you repeat what you have been saying. We have just started to be able to translate your language so we can understand it. Also you don't have to speak quite as loud or slow." came a voice from the strange squat machine which had yet to move again.

The water tribes warrior blinked with the words which was coming out of the machine. Then he spoke to it while keeping an eye on the machine and the cloud in the centre of the ring, "My name is Sokka of the Southern Water Tribes. Who are you and are you human or spirit?"

"I'm Doctor Rodney McKay of the Atlantis Expedition and we are human. This is just one of the machines we use to explore. It has a mechanism which allows for the transmision of voice through the air and through the Stargate we just opened." the machine spoke using what sound like a human voice.

"Hello, My name is Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors. Sorry to interupt, but what is a Stargate?" asked the young woman as she moved closer to the Sokka and the ring.

"It's the ring structure behind me which can open a hole through the universe, or in the case of your Stargate, a gate between two different universes with possibily different physical laws of nature. Using the gate with a device near it on a pedistal, one can travel to different planets in the same galaxy, different galaxies or even universes." The voice on the other side of the ring kept talking to them.

"Galaxy? Planets?" Suki was asking Sokka as he started to think of the concepts being given to him.

"Shoot. Okay, a planet is world which in our universe is round and goes around a sun. A galaxy is made up of stars, which are also suns, which may have planets. There are as many galaxies as there are stars in the sky. Does that help Suki? " continued the voice before he continued, "Would it be alright if we sent a few people to come through the gate to meet your people?"

Sokka mind moved rapidly as he thought of what to do next. He was possibily the first person to contact people from somewhere else. He decided carefully, "I would like to contact some of the people in charge of this world. I am the son of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribes, and I think he would like to be here. This city is captial of the Earth Kingdoms, so the Earth King would likely want to bring a representive. Plus I know the new Firelord and the Avatar, they would like to be able to contact them as well. Can you give me a few minutes to bring everyone who should be here to the Stargate?"

"The wormhole in the centre of the gate last for a maximum of thirty eight minutes. Then we'll have to open a new one. It can only go one way and is dangerous before it become stable." said the person on the other end.

"I can figure from the stump where the tree was. I'll try to work fast," Sokka said as he turned to Suki and spoke softly, "Suki, can you round up Aang and the other guys, my dad and who ever you can get from the Earth King. I'll try to stay here and learn more from this Rodney guy."

"Okay, Sokka. I'll do my best, be back soon." she said before giving him a kiss.

At the Jasmine Dragon...

Aang was enjoying the time he was spending with the rest of his friends as they spent some time visiting Zuko's uncle in Ba Sing Se, offically as part of the treaty process with the Earth King and members of two major tribes of the Water Tribes. The Foggy Swamp Tribe was mantaining a more neutral stance, since they didn't lose anything or gain anything during the war.

He was currently looking into the eyes of Katara, the woman of his dreams who had finally returned his love. They were holding hands under the table as their friends made their own entertainment. Toph was currently picking her toes, which had caused most people to give her a wide birth. Zuko was talking to Hadoka and General How about the meetings in the morning to broker peace with the three nations which remained. Behind him was Mai, as Iroh was serving his new Four Lands blend. A blend of tea made from leaves of all four nations, mixed into harmony.

Everything was peaceful and calm....

"Sokka and I discovered aliens! Aliens from another universe!" shouted Suki as she ran into the tea room. Everyone turned wide eyed at the news which had just been told.

"Okay, Suki. Could you slowly repeat what you have to say?" Asked Katara, taking up a leadership role.

"The big ring and pedistal thing from Old Ba Sing Se started to move it's triangle parts. Then it explosed in steam which destroyed a tree completely, then it moved back to cloud over the centre of the ring. Then a machine rolled out under it's own power and started to talk to us. In gibberish, but they had a thing to translate it. Now they're waiting there for the Avatar and representives of the other nations. We have to hurry as they can only keep the 'wormhole' thing open for thirty eight minites before they have to close and reopen it." Suki said in a rush as she tried to get the point across as quickly and smoothly as possible.

"If this is a doorway which opens inside the rings, the Earth Kingdom army is going to have to look at it. It could be a spirit gate way or it might be something else. After all which have happened during the war, it's best not to take chances. Some extra benders, warriors and the Avatar would also be helpful if hostile. We might as well see what this is." said General How, as he faced the chance this could be a threat to his people. The others nodded along with him.

"Let's go." said Aang, wondering what it was he had gotten himself into this time.

Meanwhile, back on Atlantis...

Rodney was looking at the readings from the mouse cage they had sent over with the MALP as well as the commentary Sokka gave about the small mammal. It looked like everything was go for a meeting between the people on the other side of the gate, at least as soon as the important members of society showed up.

"So what is there to report?" asked Dr. Weir as she moved from briefing she was going to make for Stargate Command if they could contact them. Rodney knew that Dr. Radek Zelenka would be composing the notes on the engineering developments of the expedition on his behalf as Rodney studied the new world.

"Fact of the matter, we have learned a lot from Sokka. Apparantly, this world had been up to a hundred years ago been divided into four ethnic groups. The Air Nomads, the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes. The major differences being that each race had it's own ability to telekinetically control their element. Correct, Sokka?" as Rodney as he knew the microphone was on and was ready to recieve information.

"That sound about right, not sure what you mean by telekinetically except it sounds like you're talking about bending. The exception is the Avatar, who can bend all four elements. He also has some weird powers like leaving his body and travelling the spirit world. Or seeing the future and stuff like that. You know weird Avatar stuff. You know Avatar's right?" said Sokka as he continued to converse with Sokka.

"Not exactly, Sokka. We don't have bending as you described it or even an Avatar," Rodney turned to the group who had gathered next to him and John. It included Teyla and Ronon as well as Dr. Weir.

"Turns out it's martial arts based to a point or as a source of focusing the power outward." Replied John as he mentioned the information learned while standing with Rodney.

"You guys don't have bending. That's... odd. I mean I didn't see much bending before a few months ago, except my sister and I always thought she was using magic water. Now that I have seen it in action all across the world, I can't imagine a world without it." said the boy on the other side of the wormhole.

"Then there's the hundred years war they been throught. The Fire Nation decided to strike out at the other nations for the last hundred years. First thing the did was to exterminate the Air Nomads to a man." said John, obviously making not of the conflict which had dominated the land.

"The genocide was an attempt to stop the Avatar as he is born and reborn in each nation in the order of air, water, earth and fire. However, the Avatar accidently went into cryostatus for a hundred years. When he emerged he managed to master the elements of water, earth and fire. Then managed to find a method to stop the war without taking any lives, using some method of sealing a bender's power. There's more to it and it will be in my report." said the technological advisor, as he spoke to his commander.

"Looks like the time is running out for the wormhole. Have your people arrived yet Sokka?" asked expedition leader as she watched a count down.

"I can see them moving towards us. How much time do you have left?" asked the boy as he called out to them.

"We can shut it down and open it in a few moments. Please Stand-by." said Elisabeth as they began to shut down and redial.

Back in Ba Sing Se...

Aang was shocked at the image of a cloud in the gate seeming to swirl away into a vortex at the centre of the ring structure. In front of the ring, a fair distance away was a squat machine which Sokka seemed to be talking to. Or at least until the ring lost it's cloud.

"Sokka, what's this and why was there a cloud so low? Or flat?" asked Aang as he looked to the older boy.

"You just missed them guys. They had to shut down the Stargate because they couldn't keep it open any longer. They're going to have to open a new gate, so you all can see how this thing works. They were telling me all about the Stargate." Sokka said as he seemed extremely excited over what had happened.

"Stargate? What in the world is a Stargate, Sokka?" asked Zuko, sound like he was confused.

"In their universe, there was this race of humans who lived before anything else. They even recreated a new race of humans. They had technology so far ahead of ours it would seem like magic. They even had the power to create these holes in space, Rodney the guy I was talking to, called wormholes. They could use their technology to create instant doorways across space to other worlds in their universe. At some point they discovered a way to come to our universe, which is why the gate is here. Isn't that amazing!" Sokka was getting more and more animated with each sentence.

"Okay cool? But what use is it to use? Other then getting more company for tea?" asked Toph still confused at the statement.

"For one thing, it's possible we could have other humans on other planets. Maybe even other Airbenders, which means Aang might not be alone. Maybe even more Avatars, if Aang was the spirit of this world, why wouldn't other worlds have Avatars too?" commented the Water Tribes genius, looking as if he was trying to make Aang happy.

Aang perked up at the idea of meeting other Airbenders or even other Avatars, people with something in common with him. As he thought this, he saw the ring react. The triangle things on the ring were reacting, pushing forward and back. As they pulled forward and returned they glowed a shade of violet. As the last triange moved, a whoosh of steam burst out and pulled back to the centre of the ring to create what looked like a cloud.

From the cloud emerged four figures, two with light skin and two with darker skin. All but one of the dark skinned figures were male. One of the light skinned males had the look of a warrior which also matched with the image of the darker skinned giant who seemed to be built with muscles. The woman also held a look of strength which spoke of battle in the minds of the warriors and benders, while having an exotic beauty. The one remaining light skinned male was smaller and a less likely to be in a fight, yet he was the one to speak up first.

"Hello, Sokka? I'm Doctor Rodney McKay, the technological advisor for the team and the expedition. These are my colleagues. Major John Sheppard of Earth, like myself. He's our commander, " said the smaller lighter skinned man as he pointed to the other light skinned male. He then pointed at the dark male and female in that order, "This is Ronon Dex, our special operations advisor.. Finally, this is Teyla Emmagan who is our expert in dipolmatic realtions within the galaxy we have found ourselves in. We're Atlantis Team One."

Switch of View...

Rodney watched as the boy they had been talking to spoke up again as he introduced all of the people he had gather here. The boy began to speak, "I'm Sokka of the Southern Water Tribes and this is my father, Hakoda the Chief of the Southern Water Tribes."

Sokka pointed at a man in a blue outfit who looked to be in his mid to late thirties. Then he pointed to a middle aged man in green and yellow, "This is General How, leader of the Council of Five and leader of the Earth King's armies."

The young man then pointed motioned to two younger people. One looked like he was in his mid-teen with a nasty scar over his left eye, covering a good part of his face. He was dressed in the green robes which most of the people were wearing here. The other was a tween who dressed in yellow with some kind of wooden medallian, who was also covered with blue tatoos which ended in arrows.

"This is Firelord Zuko of the Fire Nation, visiting his uncle in the city while making peace treaties. Finally, this is the Avatar, Avatar Aang. I believe I told you about him over the machine. Also there are a few of our friends here as well." Sokka said as he continued the introduction. As he mentioned each person they made a little bow.

"We have my sister and Aang's waterbending teacher, Katara. My girlfriend and leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, Suki. Toph, Aang's earthbending teacher. And Zuko's girlfriend, Mai." Sokka directed them to a girl who had some similarities to himself standing by Aang, a girl who was by the side of the Water Tribes teen, a short tomboy who looked like her eyes were blinded and finally a gloomy looking girl by the firelord's side.

"Okay, now that the introductions are out of the way. I guess it's time to talk turkey." said John as he looked at the group gather around.

"Do you mean turkey duck or turkey pig?" asked Toph as she seemed to be looking in their direction.

"I'm guessing the wild life is a little different here then on Earth. I was just going to discuss a few questions we both might have about each other and the gate. Is there a place where we can all talk?" asked the Atlantis Commander, just as another machine move through the gate before it closed.

"What's that?" asked Aang as he saw the larger machine.

"It's our Field Remote Expeditionary Device or FRED. It's contains more equipment and a homing device if something happens to us. It's a safety percaution." said Rodney, mentioning it as simple as possible.

"So perhaps we should go to my uncle's tea shop to discuss things." said Zuko as he seemed to give them a place to talk.

Later at the Jasmine Dragon...

"I'm just going down to the brass tacks. We mainly opened this gate in hopes that we might find traces of the Ancients in your universe, as well as a possiblity of reaching our homeworld." said John as he sat down to a cup of tea and some kind of rice dish.

"I don't know of these Ancients you speak of. I only recall a note about the Ring of Stars being discovered in one of the hidden chambers of the old Ba Sing Se caverns. I am concerned about a doorway being able to open up in the heart of our city. We have had a bad cause of luck with our city being pentrated by enemy forces within the last few months at least. I would sugget to the Earth King to move the Gate to the Agricultural ring at least, if not out of the city. Would that pose a problem for you?" asked General How, obviously looking at the idea of a door to anywhere being behind their walls.

"Not really, on many worlds we have encountered there have been distances from local residences to the Stargate. We would have to contact Atlantis to confirm a down time for the movement of the gate. We are also willing to help you develop a defense system to protect yourselves. I won't sugar coat it, we have encountered hostile alien life forms when we began to use the gate." continued the Earth Solider as he talked to a counterpart.

"What sort of safety features? And what sort of enemies?" asked the chief of the Water Tribes.

"The main device we use if a shiled over the Stargate. The Ancients provided a forefield, a shield of energy to cover the gate until they were sure who was coming over. On Earth, we use a metal iris of overlapping metal plates to cover very close to the gate. Too far away from the gate and it would be destroyed by the unstable wormhole. It prevents anyone from materializing at the covered Stargate, which causes the anihilation of the object trying to come through." commented Rodney as this was his specialty.

"The main threat for Atlantis is a race called the Wraiths. They are blue skinned alien lifeforms which can confuse the mind of normal humans with their mental powers, causing one to see things which are not there. They feed on human life force and have spend centuries culling my people before they slip into a sleep for centuries." said Teyla as she explained the situation they faced.

"Bascially the raise human for food and them harvest them. We have also discovered other races like the Goa'uld, snake like creatures which attach to a human's spinal column and control them. They had an empire where they made humans believe they were gods with magical powers due to their advance technology. But our people have freed most of their slaves and ended their rain. We also faced the Replicators, a race of very small machines able to build themselves into larger objects and adapt fast to any situation. We defeated them as well. We've also made friends with alien races as well." continued Rodney as he explained the situation on Earth.

All of the people of this universe blinked at the idea of such strange creatures in another universe. It wasn't log before Aang began, "So you also wanted to contact your homeworld? How do you plan on doing that?"

"Either with a couple of our people crossing over after we send them our contact code or through a conpression pulse of information using the computer on the FRED. We can do that as soon as we finish up here. I would also like to look at the caverns which contained the Stargate, for any clues as to the fate of the Ancients." spoke the scientist as he sipped at his tea.

On Earth sometime later...

The gate was starting to dial in a code from another location, everything seemed to be going normally with the gate except for the unknown person or people activating the gate. As a precaution, the iris was closed within a matter of seconds. Yet when the gate opened, it seemed that something was strange about this wormhole. It resembled steam more then it did water like the usual gate did.

General Landry was prepared for anything give the action of their new enemy, the Ori, who were a race of beings of a higher level of evolution. They had passed the physical plane and became energy beings, ones which enforced a religion on their people who gave the Ori more power and strength with each increase in faith. He turned to Walter and asked the question, "Any clue what the hell is happening?"

"Recieving a G.D.O signture from the Dr. McKay of the Atlantis Expedition. He is attempting to communicate with us. Whould I put him on screen?" asked Walter.

"On screen now." commanded the General as he saw an image of Dr. McKay and some teenaged boy standing near him.

"Hello, General Landry. This is McKay of Atlantis, we have discovered an Anicents experiment with finding a more powerful source of energy then a ZPM. It also had the bonus of a short cut across the universe. See they used a program to replace the gyphs on it, exchanging stars for quantum frequencies. And... I'm make it short. I have a few high-compression data bursts, with modified softwear to increase the level of contant. We have also sent the few things we know about this world as well, plus the Ancient's new Quantum Dialing System." spoke the scientist, beaming with pride at the info he was sharing.

Rodney continued, "Members of the expedition have been here just a few days, supervising the moving of the gate by means of earthbending. I have included data on that and examples of bending as performed by various benders. I explan it all on that data pulse. We are about to start an investigation of the site the Stargate was found. I hope to be able to answer all of your question in the pulse and welcome a Stargate team to the communication hub."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Nickelodeon and Sci-fi Channel. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Avatar:The Last Airbender or the various Stargate Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Universegate

Chapter Two

Later at Stargate Command...

SG-1 had gathered around a briefing at the conference room where the General had gathered them. Seated was their commander Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Lieutentant Colonel Samantha Carter who was an expert in many of the techologies they had come across and Dr. Daniel Jackson who was an expert in alien and ancient cultures. With them was the alien human Teal'c who had been a firm ally since the beginning the the program. They were seeing a video tape of a group of men, a little tomboy girl and a small boy with blue tatoos standing around a stargate.

What was most interesting in the tape was the sudden martial arts stances they all took before the earth literally moved. The area around the gate lifted up in what looked like a slab. Then cameraman stepped on the slab and the area around them started to move quickly along. Pointing the camera down, they saw the slab was moving across the land. The tape continued with before the slab stopped at a huge stone wall without any seams. Men on top of the walls moved into a martial arts stance and seemed to be pulling at something... while the wall it's self divided and opened up to let the slab pass.

The General turned the tape off for the moment. Daniel was the first to speak, "From the visual images I have seen on the video, there seems to be a planet made up of eastern influences. Mixtures of older Japanese, Korean and Chinese with the addition of Tibetian in the clothing of the young boy with the tatoos. I take it this is a new world we have come in contact with."

"Forget world, think bigger. This is an entire universe, an alternative multiverse as Dr. McKay has explained it. He mentioned the Anicents developed a Quantum Dialing System, using quantum frequencies to replace stars in the use of the gate. A gate would have to have the program uploaded in their DHD or in our case the Dialing Computer, but it uses almost the same amount of energy as a normal gate dialing." told the General as the computer data expressed itself on the film screen they were using to show off the information better.

"If these reports are correct, the Ancients were looking for a way to create a more powerful energy source using the natural laws of the alien universe. These different dimensional rules might explain the geokinetic abilities which were shown in the tape. I take it Rodney recorded it." responded Sam as she looked at the diagrams which had been relaid.

"Apparently it is a natural ability of the inhabitants. The world was divided into four fractions up until a hundred years ago when a war broke out. Each of the four fractions controlled an element. In their cycle of elements, water then earth then fire then air before it repeats." mentioned the General as Daniel and Sam were looking over the file information.

"So what happened with this war?" asked Cameron as he tried to get the heads up.

"It was started by the Fire Nation, but stalled by the actions of the Avatar. The one being on their planet to control all four elements, yet from the report he seems to have powers equal to an advance Ancient or Ascended being. The Avatar then died and was reborn in the next people in the cycle, from the Fire Nation itself to the Air Nomads. About twelve years later the Avatar was frozen in ice after running away in a storm. He had been seal till about winter last year their time. At the same time the Avatar disappeared, the Firelord of the time used a comet to advance his Fire Nation force to commit genocide against the Air Nomads. All of them were killed save the Avatar, a boy named Aang." The doctor of archaeology was reading the culture report.

"When the Avatar was released, he went on a mission to restore the balance between all the people of his world. He had learned to airbend and had to learn the other three elements. A mixture of success and failures continued till he confronted the previous Firelord, a man named Ozai, and managed to remove his ability to bend fire. Then Aang's firebending teacher and the prince of the Fire Nation, Prince Zuko, took the throne and has made a mission of restoring the nations honour and rebuilding the balance of the three remaining nations." concluded the doctor as he looked up at the group.

"I take it we are going on a mission to this world." was the comment from the former Jaffa.

"Just to get caught up to speed and aid with the building of an iris or forcefield around their gate. We decided to send you do to Dr. Jackson and Col. Carter's expertises, as well as Col. Mitchell and Teal'c combat abilities in case something goes wrong. This could be a step in finding something which can counter the Ori or the Wraith in another universe, so you leave within the hour!" replied Landry as they all got familiar with the mission.

Later in Ba Sing Se...

Sam was looking at the building the Stargate had been located to for the moment. It seemed like it had been there for years, yet according to Rodney it had only been there for a few days. It was always possible with a higher technology to complete such a feat within the time period, yet this seemed not to be the case. She asked, "So let me get this straight, all of the technology of this society is preindustrial? No big factories or anything like that?"

"The Fire Nation had some factories, but they are being careful in their uses since the problems with pollution. My sister doesn't like all of the chemicals which are spilled into the rivers from the metal smithing, but then she's a water bender so she's sensitive to it. Still, a two headed fish just means double the value." commented Sokka as he looked over the computer system which the Atlantis Team had brought with them. He seemed to be interested in the scientific information which was displayed. Sam was thankful for the translation device of the Ancients which allowed her to understand the people of this world.

"Techology in this world is a mixed bag. Most technology is based around the bending arts. The Fire Nation has a technological advantage even with the sharing they have conducted with the other countries. They developed steam powered tanks with a firebender as the cannon, metal clad ships and even jetskis, airships of various sizes, and a huge drilling machine for cutting into rock." said Rodney as he explained some of the advancement of the society they were in.

"Yeah, but a lot of that was helped by the Mechanist. He's an Earth Kingdom man who's villaged moved into the Northern Air Temple and was blackedmailed to create these things. He also created new Air Nomad gliders for his people and during the invasion of the Fire Nation he helped to build waterbending powered submarines. Then there are things like the Ba Sing Se monorail system as Dr. McKay explains it or the mail system of Omashu, which is all earthbending based." chimed in the Water Tribes boy as he described the other kinds of inovations.

"So is a lot of your society based around this bending ability?" asked Sam as she hooked up another computer system so that a communication next work could be provided.

"Seems like it. My village had been nearly destroyed by the Fire Nation, with most of our waterbenders gone. So I didn't see a lot of bending before I started to travel around with Aang, and then it seemed to be everywhere." commented the teenager, as he always keep his eyes on the screen.

Daniel was looking at the location where the gate had been placed in the ruins of old Ba Sing Se, all the while listening to the Earth Kingdom archeaologist he had be given as an escort. Following close behind him was the young boy which the people had called the Avatar, which by his understanding of their written language was loosely translated as the "Divine medium who has descended upon the mortal world." The guide was now mentioning the details behind the caverns.

"So this was the first city of Ba Sing Se, a series of caverns dug out of the earth to create an underground city for your people?' asked Daniel, trying to understand the abilities of these people to geokinetically control their environment.

"Yes, we believe the caverns expanded upwards till they created a soceity on the surface of the land. Then they developed the impenetrable walls which surround the various rings of the city, which has given the city the name of the Impenetrable City. Well, impenetrable until the last few years, this one in particular since the walls were broached twice. Once by deception and the other time by force." spoke the professor they were traveling with.

"Interesting. Do you think the gate could have been moved by one of the earliest members of the soceity living down here? Using a similar method as when they soldiers of the city moved the gate to outside the city?" asked the man from Earth, but before there is any reply there was an interruption.

"Doctor Jackson, I don't know it this helped, but there is some kind of metal object behind the wall over there," said Aang as he pointed to the wall near the location where the gate had been found. A wall which didn't seem to be any different from most of the other walls of the cavern. The young boy continued, "I think I can open it with my earthbending, do you think I should?"

"How can you tell there is something there? Is this another aspect of bending?" was the reply from the Doctor.

"My earthbending teacher Toph is blind, but she can see by using earthbending and feeling the vibrations of the earth. She taught this ability to me and I can just feel the metal within the wall some how merging with the earth of the wall. I'll show you by moving the earth connecting with it." said the Avatar as he moved into a battle stance and started to move his hands. The cavern walls moved back to reveal a huge, advance metal cavity. One which resembled the Ancient's building style.

"I have never seen such a design before, not even within the other nations. Could it be of the Ancients you speak of Doctor Jackson?" asked the professor which had been traveling with them.

"It appears to be." said Daniel as he entered the room followed by the other two. Once in the walls closed behind them and a panel emerged from the side of the room opposite the door. What appeared was somekind of outpost which was build down into the crust of the earth, with this room being one of the transportation hubs of the system. Similar to that of Atlantis from what Daniel read. Curiousity got the best of him and he tried to travel to the city. With a flash they were gone, only to reappear in an empty room.

All of the sides of the room were smooth metal and void of anything feature, except one wall which had the chinese characters used on this world. They asked "What is Water?" . At the top of the room, vents opened and water started to poor out of them.

"What does this mean, Doctor Jackson?" asked the Professor starting to panic at the change of events.

"It's a test to prove our worthiness to enter the outpost, I'm guessing. We have to answer the question. What is Water?" said Daniel Jackson, as the water was moving closer to his waist.

Daniel was thinking quickly to get out of this situation, which was the fact water was rising to drown himself, a Ba Sing Se professor of Archeaology and the Avatar. Something crossed his mind, "Could this have something to do with bending? Is there anything related to water with reguards to bending?"

"I remember Zuko metioning some of the things his uncle told me with reguard to bending and the people of the Four Nations. Water is the element of change, whose people hold a love of community to help them adapt to anything." said Aang as he tried to bend the water away from them.

Daniel figured this could be the clue he needed, but since Aang had spokened the words in his own language and nothing happened something more had to be done. Figuring it had to link the the Anicents, he spoke their words for change and adaptation. As he spoke the words, the water halted and then started to lower. Soon the room was drained of all liquids, even if the three of them were all wet.

"We're free! We did it!" shouted the professor as he jumped for joy.

"For now, but if the first test was water, what are the chances there are three more test to go before we make it to the outpost?" asked Daniel, as he looked to the symbol with the question. The wall then closed over it making all of the sides of the room smooth.

"Earth, fire and air are the ones to follow next. If it goes by the same cycle as the Avatar." said Aang as they all heard a noise, another wall had just opened up a panel. One which now asked them, "What is Earth?".

This wall and the one opposite it started to move closer together, moving with a fair pace.

"I don't suppose Zuko's uncle had a comment about Earth, Aang?" said Daniel as the room started to get smaller.

Aang was thinking as hard as possible as he recalled the training his friend and firebending shifu had given him. He then spoke as they were moved into a narrow column by the walls, "Earth is the element of substance. It's people are diverse and can endure any hardships which come their way."

"Okay, so the Ancient's words for that would be..." Daniel continued as he started to pronuce the old words which were similar to latin. As they were being squeezed by the walls, the movement stopped and then reverse. Soon the room was back to it's previous dimensions and the question vanished again.

"Water and earth, so the next thing we should be looking out for is fire." said the professor as he shook with fear at the next test.

The third qustion appeared on the third wall and it asked the obvious question, "What is Fire?". Soon four bars of mental came out at the top of the walls and started to spark with electrical energy.

Daniel was about to asked what electricity had to due with fire, when Aang mention something about Lightningbending. The doctor guessed, 'It must be a form of Firebending, perhaps a unique aspect of the art.'

"Aang, concentrate. What was the answer Zuko told you?" said the member of SG-1, as Aang seemed to get a little nervious. They had little time if the bars were charging up for a deadly strike.

"Fire is the element of power. Their people had the drive and will to get what they want or need and the ambition to achieve it." told Aang as fast as he could.

Daniel spoke with the same rapidness as he tried to outrace the lightning. He cried out power and will as much as he could in the latin like language. there was a drain with reguard the bars as they retracted into the wall. Soon, the fire question retracted and then the final question.

"What is Air? So what is the risk with this test." Daniel said as he then heard a sound which was slightly familiar. The sound of a pressurised room being decompressed.

"We're loosing air fast. Aang what was the final elements aspect, what is air?" said the doctor as he looked to the young boy.

Aang reacted quicky, "Freedom. My people freed themselves from worldly needs and desires. Plus Iroh said we have a great sense of humour."

Daniel could feel lightheaded as he spoke the final words which he had been told. There was a noise and followed by a feeling of beaming. Soon they were in a room overlooking what seemed to be a gate room. The lights were on low, and all other systems were off.

"Looks like we found the Ancient's outpost." said Dr. Jackson, as he moved to the computers.

Daniel was looking over the systems of the ancient outpost, trying to figure out what to do next. His thoughts were clear, 'To activate any of these machines is for one of us to have the Ancient gene. The last time I tried any of these technologies which needed the gene, I had ascended to a higher plane. So it's possible I might have the gene in me, and it's not likely that Aang and the professor have the gene either.'

Aang had headed over to one of the control panels which resembled one of the control units from Atlantis. His hand touched the panel and then... Aang's tatoos started to glow a bright blue-white in colour. The professor responded to the sight, "The Avatar State, I would never had thought I would be able to see this event."

"Excuse me, but what's this Avatar State you speaking of?" asked Daniel as the glow continued. What was amazing was the fact the Ancient systems were coming online as it continued. Ancient letters started to flow up the screens only to be replaced by the eastern asian calligraphy used by the people of this world.

"The Avatar State is the ability of the Avatar to access all of the wisdom of the previous Avatars. Each one of his previous incarnation grants him their power and knowlegde of their own experience. From what we have on record, it allows the Avatar to gain access to all four elements even if he hasn't learn the bending arts yet. A fully realized Avatar can control the state at will, before that it seems to react with emotion or a dangerous situation the Avatar is in. It is even possible for the avatar to channel a particular previous Avatar. We have had reports of Avatar Aang channeling Avatar Roku and Kyoshi, his immediate predessors through means of places and things related to them." spoke the professor who seemed to know a lot about the Avatar. Dr. Jackson commented on this to him.

"Much of the history of this world is in relation to the Avatar, so knowing about Avatar history helps with world history." ws the simple reply. By this time all of the ancient systems had been activated and Aang had stopped glowing.

The member of Stargate team noticed the writting on the screen before the Avatar, which spoke of a few things. It was welcoming the Avatar back to the Lion Turtle outpost and asking if the security lockout system should be shut down. Aang was reading the report as well, and began to ask, "What should I do, Dr. Jackson?"

"I suggest shutting down the lockout system, and then finding a way to get back up to the surface. If this base is still functional, it might make a better Stargate Command centre then one you can construct at this time. I am also curious about how it is you were able to activate the systems. It takes a very special... gift to do this." spoke the archeaologist, looking at the tween.

"Actually a few of my incarnations had been here before. Somehow the machines are tied to my chi frequency, with others who contain an aspect of it. I had to go into the Avatar State to disarm the safety features, or that's what some of my incarnations said. The people of the gate decided to leave this world for another, but left the gate where we could find it when we were ready. I am still a little confused since these incarnations were really old. It seems more like whispers in my mind, so it makes it hard to hear and understand them." spoke Aang as he tried to explain the problem he was facing.

"Hopefully, Dr. McKay should be able to get the information from the databases. I'll help you disarm the lockout and get us back to a transporter." said the doctor as he moved closer to the station and the young gifted boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Nickelodeon and Sci-fi Channel. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Avatar:The Last Airbender or the various Stargate Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Universegate

Chapter Three

A week later, in Ba Sing Se...

Zuko was sitting with his counterparts within the council room of the Earth King's palace, looking at the people who had been gathered around the table. He was dressed in the robes of the Firelord, as this was official business for the Fire Nation. He was sitted to the left of the Earth King, with General How seated between them. To Zuko's left was Mai, dressed in her own black clothes. To the right of the Earth King was General Sung who was followed by the two Water Chieftains, Hakoda and Arnook.

This was followed by the team from Atlantis which had first contacted the Avatar world. The Avatar had been given the gift of having his own side of the table. Sitting near him were Katara and Toph on his right and Sokka and Suki on his left, with Momo on his shoulders. Aang was across from the leaders of the Four Nations, while on the other two sides were the teams from the different universe. Finally, there was the team from the Earth planet seated at the final side.

The Atlantis command Weir was with the Atlantis Team One, while SG-1 was sitting with Richard Woolsey. Each of these major figures had arrived within a few hours of their bases being contacted.

As the host the Earth King was the first to speak, "We have gathered here today to discuss the state of the Stargate which had been discovered in Ba Sing Se as well as the underground outpost which has been found below our city with in the last Aang, if you may share your wisdom with us?"

"Yes, your majesty. The gate was a device brought to this world from the universe of our new friends. I was also with Dr. Jackson and Professor Yon when they discovered the Lion Turtle Outpost, it had turned out that my previous incarnations had been there before, but their knowledge had been lost to the sands of time. Since then I have been meditating on those incarnations with regard what to do." spoke Zuko's student and friend, rising up to the challenge of his role as Avatar.

"My suggestion is these gifts from the Ancients do not belong to one nation. In fact, from what we have learned from the thinking machines of the Anicents, the Ancients brought in people of all four nations. From benders and non-benders, they were all welcomed to the outpost and to travel the stars with the Ancients. There is a person I would suggest for the position within the Stargate Project between the Nations. The Mechanist of the Northern Air Temple." said Aang as he brought up one of the people he had encountered in his travels.

"Yes, I believe I have been told about him. He's a citizen of the Earth Kingdom who's village had been destroyed by a flood before he moved to the Air Temple. He had been blackmailed into giving the Fire Nation war machines during the reign of Ozai, but had been encouraged by the Avatar to rebel. During the battle of the Northern Air Temple, the Fire Nation recovered a war balloon used by the Mechanist which aided in the construction of the fleet. At the Invasion of the Black Sun, he had brought submersable machines powered by waterbending. He would make a logical choice for the project if only for the techological aspect alone," spoke the host of the summit.

Motioning that he wished to speak, Zuko added his own voice, "I know that my country is not very popular with the rest of the world, but we feel like we should be part of this. If we wish to regain our honour and standing, we must learn to work with other brothers and sisters in other lands. This would be a good place to start. For technical expertise, we have Technological Minister Qin. He does have a negative relationship with the Mechanist... mainly being the one blackmailing him into sending designs to my people during the war. He is, however, the most experience person in the Fire Nation with regard to technology."

Zuko continued, "With the example and wisdom from our guest from the worlds of Earth and the city of Atlantis, we have an idea of how to structure the basic operation of the expedition teams. The hard choice is now looking at who is to command the while project."

At the same time on Earth...

General Landry stood before the collective audience they had gathered here today, to discuss the developments which had been like the new Quantum Dialing System or Q.D.S. He looked at the group once again trying to gauge them from their facial expressions.

There was the representatives from the International Oversight Advisory which he had aided in creation when he tried to find a way to continue funding for Stargate Command. There was members for Britain, China, France, Russia and the United States. They were on his right side as he faced down the conference table.

On his left was representives of the allies of Earth. From the Free Jaffa Nation was the leaders Gerak and Bra'tac, the latter more closely aligned with the Tau'ri then the former. After the defeat of the Replicators, Thor had personally arrived to view the new data his people's savours had to offer. A familar face from Tok'ra with Anise and her host Freya. From the world they were about to discuss was the trio of warriors. General Taejo from the Earth Kingdom's Council of Five, Admiral Chan of the Fire Nation Navy, and Bato of the Southern Water Tribes.

"We have brought you all here together to inform you of a new discovery of the Atlantis Expedition on a new use of the Stargate and a discovery of a new world. Included here today are members of this world's nations, each a warrior in their own right." Landry began as he moved on to the introductions and their importance.

"During the time of the Lanteans of Atlantis, they were looking for a way to create a more powerful energy source, a number of experiments under the name of Project Arcturus. The version the team decided on was the use of the Stargate as a gate to other universes or to be more precise, multiverses. Entire dimensions where the physical laws themselves would be redefined so they could create the massive energy needed." The General explained the circumstances of the discovery and then continued with a minor science review.

"Dr. McKay of Atlantis and Lt. Col. Carter of SG-1 have basically explained the science as the Ancients using quantum frequencies as replacements for the star glyphs. It is possible the Quantum Mirror was developed by the Ancients as a prototype for this experiment before it was increased to go beyond this multiverse structure. The Expedition discovered the new programming which the anicents used to transform the Stargate to a Universegate. It also had the bonus of the ability to re-enter the home universe at a gate in a different galaxy offering a shortcut from Atlantis to Earth by way of a mid-point station." The General knew what was coming up.

"What is to stop the Ori or the Wraith from trying to use this mid-point as a base to begin an invasion? This could be as much hinderance as it is an aid to us." spoke Colonel Chekov, who represents the Russian people.

"This is why we have an educational video to show off some of the... differences of this new world." said Landry as he loaded up the film of the Avatar world. Especially focusing on the element of bending. Inside he waited with perverse glee to their reactions.

Back in Ba Sing Se...

Zuko had been busy trying to best represent his people's interest in the project, which was a tricky tight rope to walk with what had happened with the last hundred years. He knew the people of the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes would not want a Fire Nation soldier to command this international project, yet his people might be wary of having a member of another nation heading the project as well. A compromise would be needed to make this mission work.

The answer was in Zuko's mind, which was the factor of an unknown power which had entered the war late in the game. A force which could be accepted by all sides since it crossed all national lines. The Firelord spoke his mind, "The fact is we need a group which can be accepted by all people, which would normally be hard after the hundred years we have been in conflict. Yet the Order of the White Lotus has proven it's self to be respected by all sides of the conflict, since it contains all members of the nations of our world. I would love to have my uncle who lead the mission to return this city to the Earth Kingdom as commander, but I think he has earned his retirement. There are others who could take the slack."

"I have mentioned this to Piandao, a former Fire Nation soldier who came to see what my ancestors were doing as wrong. He is not a bender, but has studied under them and can understand their training. He is a warrior and an artist, and would be willing to give interplanetary diplomacy a trial for the time being. He was one of the leaders of the Lotus group who invaded the occupied Ba Sing Se, so can be respected and loved by nations other then my own. He has conscented to lead the project for now until someone more suited to the mission can be found or trained." Zuko knew that Piandao was also loved by the Fire Nation people and so would be as welcomed by them as the people he rescued in the Earth Kingdoms.

"Agreed, Piandao will command the project. He will be answered to a Council of the Nations made up of representives of all nation plus a seat for the Avatar. The Lion Turtle outpost will considered neutral ground for all nations. The members will be trained in the methods and skills of all the nations involved. There is a request to consider by our new friends from the Earth Planet." continued the Earth King, as he turned to the two groups of western dressed people.

The man who had been introduced as Richard Woolsey stood up before them and began to speak. Clearing his throat he began, "Earth, welcomes your world as a friend and potential ally. We have been making sure you are updated with all of the information we have with regard to Ancient technology and threats which might appear from our universe now that a bridge between the two worlds have been open. We do wish to beg a favour from your world, in the exchange of a communication and transportation hub using your Stargate. Due to our people being spread across two galaxies, systems of millions of stars bound together. This would cut down on the time it would take to reach them in an emergancy, yet it does provide your world with some of the threats from our own. I have been told you have the Ancient's shielding technology, which does provide protection with the development of G.D.O. We can provide those and some expert personal for your own project."

"You suggestion is reasonable enough on it's own, but still would require some looking into. Perhaps a tour of your world by one of our representives, like the Avatar himself, could allow us to better judge the circumstances around the agreement before we make a commitment. Now, Richard Woolsey, what else should we be told about your world?" asked the Earth King, continuing with the agreed meeting structure.

Back at Stargate...

Landry watched his audience as the film continued to roll, looking for each and every reaction of the group gather before him. The three from UGC-0002, as they had called the Avatar's universe, were not surprised at the images of everyday life in Ba Sing Se. Or the battle which had occured between the Avatar and his teachers in the bending arts plus the warriors from both the main Atlantis and SG teams. Images of elemental manipulations were happening fast and furious during that battle as Intar weapons were used as this was not meant to do much harm.

The Free Jaffa and Anise both spoke softly the word Hok'taur, the Goa'uld slang term for humans with paranormal abilities. If Nirrti had survived her encounter on P3X-367, she would have sold her black soul for this information. They believed the video as they had experience with some of these abilities provided by the DNA Resequencer. They continued to look at the situation like wide eyed children.

Thor was not easy to read, yet the General was willing to believe the little grey was believing the footage. The Asgard were more advance then his people, and they knew what was possible with a higher state of evolution. His dark eyes were open to the images which were dancing on the screen and taking it all in.

The ones who were looking sceptical was, as expected, the people from his own planet. The members from the UN Security Council countries were trying to figure out whether to be amazed by these new powerful human beings... or looking for the computer created graphics which had been used in what looked like a forgery. The only thing which made them think this might be real, if Hank was reading them right was the fact he had invited the 'aliens' to the meeting with this information as well.

The film ended and Hank prepared to answer the comments he expected as well. He just put on the floor, "Well, ladies and gentlemen, what do you think?"

"Can you explain more about the Hok'taur we saw in the video? Can they fight in this universe as well as they can in their own?" asked the Jaffa known as Gerak. Bra'tac had mentioned the military nature of the leader of the Traditionalist, Jaffa who wished for a warrior state for his people. One lead by generals and primes or who ever held the most military resources.

"McKay said they hadn't had too many crossover of people from UGC-0002, but at they seem to be able to work in this dimension. He believes there is a translation algorithm which translate some of the powers of the people of this world to something equal to this world. He has a record of Ancients being able to manpulate elemental forces, and Dr. Jackson has see examples of training for Ascension which can allow the same effect." The General continued with a more culture analyze of the people of UGC-0002.

"The people of this world seem to be on a brink of an Industrial Revelotion, brought about by a now ended hundred years war. A war which has included the complete genocide of one of their people, with one notable exception. The world was divided into four people, one for each element. Each people can only bend one element, yet there are specialized talents within each bending art, as they call it. The exception is the Avatar who can not only bend all four elements, but also displays a possible link with ascended beings. Higher powered beings they call spirits do exist in this world, bit benevolent and malavolent."

Images on the screen showed a number of different people, all with many differences. Slowly over seconds it changes to more shots of people. Landry continued, "The people of this particuliar planet seem to be a melting pot of different Eastern Asian cultures. There are strong streaks of Korean, Indian, Japanese, and Chinese elements in the cultures. There are also some less obvious cultural alignments. The Water Tribes at the different poles resemble the Inuit people of Northern America. There is a swamp based tribe of Water Tribes which has been called "Amazon Rednecks" by Lieutanent Colonal Sheppard."

"What is the political atmosphere of these people? Would they be willing to help us?' spoke the voice of the British representative, speaking ahead of the other Earth politicians. Keeping an eye on them, Hank noticed the gleem in the eye of the Chinese representive who thought they could benefit most from this situation.

"It varies. Power is divided in three major lines. The political leaders of the people, which consist of the Northern and Southern Water Tribal Chiefs, the Earth King and the minor kings under him, and the Firelord and his collective nobles. The spiritual leaders are a little more trick as they stand for the differing ideologies of their elements. During the time the Fire Nation conducted their war of conquest, the Firelord basically forced the Fire Sages and their Great Sage to be his puppets. The Third power is one even the kings, lords and chiefs had to listen to... the Avatar."

"This tape has discussions with the Avatar and his purpose in their world."

Meanwhile elsewhere on Earth...

Ba'al had just met with a most unusal being, himself. At first he had thought of him as one of the clones which had had created using the Asgard technology he had taken from Anubus when the Ascended Goa'uld had vanished without a trace.

"In your hands is the key to your controlling a new interdimensional Goa'uld empire, where all system lords will be created and indebted to you. This will allow you to restore the Goa'uld to power. Originally, I had planned to travel back in time to prevent the Tau'ri from gaining a Stargate. Once this was done, I would use my knowledge of future events and my advance technologies to become the supreme system lord. This has changed due to events which the Tau'ri themselves have created, moving that plan back to my plan B." spoke the Ba'al as he pulled out the modified Goa'uld tablet device.

"This is the Tablet of Destiny, named after an ancient book of Tau'ri myhtology as well as the fact it holds the destiny of the world in your hands. It contains a massive database of details of the Tau'ri new Quantum Dialing system, a method to contact different dimensions so far from our own, they do not risk the damage of entropic cascade failure. The Ancients used them to find worlds where their natural laws would give them more energy for their devices. The Tau'ri have now found a world of Hok'taur, just there for the taking." continued the future Ba'al as he used the page turner to reveal all of the data on this world.

"So what is your plan for exploting this series of events? Given that you are me, I can expect you have already looked at the benefits for my own gain." spoke Ba'al as he moved to study the text on the tech.

"Certainly. There is my method of time travel which gives us the key to conquest. Clone a select group of Goa'uld and Jaffa to start the foundations of the new empire, send them to a safe planet about say twenty thousand years previous, and finally have them quantum gate to the new world. I have selected quardants which should allow us to expand to the edges of the universe, saving the new world discovered by the Tau'ri until after it is discovered." replied the future Ba'al, as he expressed the cunning plan.

"Since I would control the armies and the technology, I would be strengthened into a throne by this time. I would need some queens to continue the population of the race. Jaffa to host the offspring, bot males and females. It might work, and I would be able to harvest superhuman hosts for myself and others of my kind. This might work. Add to this the fact I have started this in the past, my future looks all the brighter." answered the Ba'al who had taken a position on Earth as the leader of the Trust, a rogue terrorist group linked to the SGC by way of the NID.

"I even have a few contacts in this world which should be able to help you cause trouble with the Tau'ri when the time comes. They are listed there as well as the base to launch the mission and the supplies you will need. As well as suggestion of which goa'uld to bring to each world." said the other Ba'al as he stood across from his previous self.

"The question is what are you going to do? Are you a clone or my original form? Return to the future or travel to the new worlds?" asked the symbiote in the present frame.

"A clone, as the original is too important to send back unless it was a last resort. I will lead the first mission to UGC-0002. We have much to do with the little time we have. A Ha'tak is waiting for us." said the time traveller as he motioned to an open spot where the teleporter rings would be able to pick them up.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Nickelodeon and Sci-fi Channel. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Avatar:The Last Airbender or the various Stargate Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Universegate

Chapter Four

Back at Stargate Command...

The video was rolling on the Avatar and his mission on his world. Of the line of incarnations and their mission to keep the balance between the world, between the mortal and spiritual as well as the other countries. Then it told of his role in the war and how he was able to end it with minimum bloodshed for all involved. Then it discussed his personal traits and habits. Hank was able to see details on the Chinese representive's face turn dark at this new.

'The fact these people have some chinese like background, she was expecting that they would be able to exploit this aspect for some benefit for their country. Yet the Avatar has some resemblance to the Dali Lama, which is not going to go over well with her bosses. Still, we will need some of their help in translating the written language of the Avatar world.' thought the General as he saw the finishing of the film. It was time for more questions and answers.

"So with these... precautions, you believe that a dimensional hub would be able to withstand attacks from outside forces. Yet what else are you asking of us?" asked the Chinese representive, as she took a closer look at the general.

"We have been willing to aid their Stargate program in exchange for their help with both Stargate Command and the Atlantis Expedition. We also would like to look at some of the Ancient's technology for our use. So far we have found a small number of Zero Point Modules which have full charges on them. Apparently, they found a way to charge the modules with power converted from the natural qi energy within this universe." spoke the General as he waited for the question which was to follow.

"What is this qi energy?" asked the French representive, looking a little confused at the matter.

"If it's the same as the word on our planet, it is a form of mystical energy found in all things. Energy which can be increased with training and experience. It is usually related with eastern martial arts and healing techniques like acurpuncture. As far as we know it didn't exist in this universe. I take it the Avatar was able to control the qi in another body as given in the explaination of the fate of the previous Firelord." responded the Chinese representive, her knowledge of her culture giving her the ability to take control of this conversation.

"Correct as far as we can tell. Dr. McKay has even found a machine which can create ZPM using energy from qi flowing out of the body in the manner of benders. However, the problem is comprehension of the technology. Our people understand Ancient technology, but have very little information on qi data. The people of this world know much more about qi, but nothing about the Ancients. With the exception of the Avatar and even he needs time to meditate and summon those incarnations involved with the Ancients." The general knew he was getting their attention as he spoke of the possibility of a powerful new power source.

"It might be in our best interest to dispatch a small team of scientist and a few military personal of our member countries and see what aid we can deliver. Do you expect to be travelling to other dimensions as well... to see what scientific explorations we might uncover in those worlds." asked Colonal Chekov, as he acted as expected looking for the techological advancements of their country.

"The Jaffa Nation would also be interested in contact with these new allies. We have been considering aiding the Tau'ri with the defense of the city of the ancestors, now we also have another world which may need our aid defending the gate of worlds." spoke Gerek as he looked at the people gathered. Hank had not expected this, but kept his game face on.

"The Tok'ra would be interested in exploring this world, yet our responsibilities will be keeping us from following this course of action for the time being. We would love to recieve reports from our allies, the Tau'ri. We will be sending any aid that we can to help your people in their newest mission. We will be aiding your mission to counter the Ori." spoke Anise as looked disappointed at the inability of her people to take up their opertunity.

"The Asgard High Council will need more time to consider the ramifications of this news. We had never thought about using the Stargate in this way, or the possiblities it could bring. It may hold solutions to many of our problems. We will continue to support the Tau'ri and will be willing share reports on the matter." spoke Thor, his face looking as thoughtful as it could.

"We'll put off discussions for now while we break for a snack. There we can all talk to each other privately and we can get our friends from the Avatar world to discuss things." continued the General as he motioned to a nearby room filled with food.

In the tower prison at the Fire Nation Capital...

Ozai was still gathering his strength since his defeat at the hands of a child, at the hands of the accursed Avatar. His thoughts contained the same thread over and over again, 'How is it he could have taken away my power, my bending? Why couldn't he have killed me? I would have been better then this shell of a life I am living. Existing at the pleasure of others, at the pleasure of my worthless son. The same son who gained what was once mine through the Avatar. What I wouldn't give for a chance out of this mess!'

Then it was he heard the whispering of the guards from down the hallway, a skill he had developed to keep informed if his chance to regain what he had lost were to arise. He stood still and listened, "So you heard about the aliens who came through the metal ring in Ba Sing Se. From what I hear they have more advance machines then we did during the closing days of the war. They say their weapons might even be able to defeat a bending no matter the experience of the user."

"That's nothing, I hear they discovered a whole underground city full of even more advance machinery. That's where they moved the heaven doorway they have. Who knew a giant metal ring with constellations on it would be so powerful. I hear if you stand in front of the whoosh which comes out when it turns on, you are completely destroyed." said the second guard as they continued discussing the factors which had come up.

Yet the description of the gate made the former Phoenix King perk up. He had seen such a gate when he was the Firelord. It had been when he had toured the research stations for technologies to be used as weapons for the war. It had been discovered in the time of his father Azulon, yet no one could figure out how to make it work. The war minister had asked him if they wanted to continue with the research into use of the ring, yet he had turned it down in exchange for more successful line of research.

'But now, we have a doorway in our possession. Zuko would likely give it to those fools in Ba Sing Se or worse the Avatar. In my hands, I would be able to gain these advance machines which can give a non-bender the power to take down a bender... or even an Avatar. Ending the child's life has never seem so close or so enjoyable.' thought the former leader as he tried to make plans.

'There are still a few loyalist in my nation, including at least one of the guards. I might be able to make an escape from this place, but I first must secure the doorway from the warehouse where it's in buttermoth balls. This guard should be able to pass the message to few nobles and officers who can move the device to a more secure location. My favourite guard should be the one to deliver my meal in the next hour, so I had better get ready to spread the message of the rebirth of the Phoenix King.' thought Ozai as he made further plans for the future.

A day later at Lion Turtle Outpost...

Neko was preparing her room for the night at the residencial area of the Lion Turle outpost, as she she wrote a not to her parents like she did every night. Which given the fact she had been an orphan, would have been a most unusual move in deed. The fact of the matter, she was a plant in the Ministry of War's techological department. She truely belonged the the Hidden Sun Ministry, Lord Ozai's loyal and unknown spy network. Their identities were known only to the Firelord and his secret spymaster, none of the other agents knew the identity of their fellow spies.

It was known by the agents there were members in all levels of the soceity of both the colonies and the homeland. Each trained and bred to be the most loyal and cunning servants of the Firelord. To the point of even after the defeat of Ozai, they believe him to be the rightful king of the Fire Nation and the world.

'The first layer of the not is the invisible ink which contains the coded message of the information I have gather from my training as a technican for the Stargate project. The basic use of the gate and the various Stargate programs by the aliens has enabled me to pass vital knowledge. Like how to open a gate without the dialing device, or the fact all incoming wormholes would come to this gate as it has the device. Even with the Fire Stargate, we would either need to create a base on another world, or involve another insider with one of the various teams.' thought the young woman, as she continued to mail out the data for her leader.

'It will not be too much longer before the missions to other planets begin. The final arrangements are being made with the aliens. The Avatar and the suck up leaders who follow him will be meeting with the major forces of the alien's world. At the city outpost of Atlantis, which I have encoded the time the meeting will take place. This would give some time for the Phoenix King to make his escape. The question is do we continue with the mission to take this world from the weak Avatar from this world or from another world?' the spy continued to add lines of encoded data, before covering it with a visible ink between the lines of the hidden text. This would keep the message safe till the letter could be heated with controlled firebending.

'These details will allow the Phoenix King to triumph against the Avatar. From what I have overhear from the aliens, these Ancient ones could manipluate all of the elements without the need for bending. They controlled it all with the power of their minds, so it can be possible for my lord to get his power over fire back. Get that power and power over the other three elements without their weaknesses, and even more of the powers of the Avatar. I away his suggestion on what my next orders should be.' said Neko as he placed the papers in the scroll tube for the carrier of the message.

She would use a be using the traditional Cat Owl to deliver this message. They were notoriously hard to train, to the point most people didn't believe they could be trained. Yet they were almost silent when they flew and travelled at night, perfect for her purpose. They had a good homing ability and lived in the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. Great for hiding a message from being found. And even if it was found all it would reveal would be a daughter's not to her parents.

Neko prepared to sneak out and send off her owl, then sleep. She had training in the morning.

Back in the prison tower...

'It is embarassing to depend on someone else to heat the ink in these letters.' thought the imprisoned former Firelord, as he sorted through the papers he had gathered, under the guard of a man who he had placed in the prison detail. Even if he had been at another location during Iroh's escape, it was enough that he remained loyal after the regime change.

'The details my spy has brought me from the outpost have proved useful. The portal this 'Stargate' provides can only go one way at a time, and all incoming portals are brought to the gate at the outpost. So if I use the Fire gate, it will be for a one way trip. So I had better make a wise choice on this. Yet it should be possible for me to use the gate we have using a motor to move the glyphs on it, and the mention of using lightning to power the gate would be easy in the Fire Nation,' plans began to form in his mind. Each one of them had to have a back up plan in his mind in case of failure. He had underestimated the Avatar before and it has cost him his personal power, his firebending.

'I will need to gather the necessary tools if I was to build a force on another world to take over this one. Servants like my spies and those soldiers who are retained in my service, with a few exceptions. Like placing a few back here to maintain the fight against the Avatar, like spies in the outpost so I know what technology they have access to. Technologies I can put to a better use. Also I can have the inside men on the teams help me find the technologies I can use to rebuild an army,' he was using his cunning to develop a force to retake this planet. Even better then his plan to burn the Earth Kingdom to the ground as he would be able to force the hope out of them with his advance weaponry.

'I will have to take Azula. He mind would have made a great leader for those I would leave behind here, if she still held it all together. Now, she's not stable enough to lead any attack force left in the world when I leave it. Yet she still has her uses, even without her bending skills. Yes, a young beautiful woman could be useful in making political connections in the heavens,' he thought without a trace of shame or reluctance.

'The question is when I should make my way off this world? Soon the meeting between the Avatar, his minions and the aliens will begin on this world of Atlantis. Yet there is a chance the Fire gate could be detected before then. I am not sure if Qin has seen the plans or the actual gate, I don't remember if he was there. Yet since he has turned traitor, I will have to assume he has seen it. It will have to be moved to a safe spot as soon as possible. Then a motor must be made for the device. My orders will have to be given to lead the true children of the Fire Nation. The orders will have to be sent now!' thought Ozai as he made a noise to attract the loyal guard to him to carry his messages.

At the event on Atlantis...

t has taken all of this time to reconnect the Stargate with the systems at the outpost and the further connections with the forcefield, but now we can explore our universe and see what's out there.' thought Sokka as he mingled at the party on Atlantis to celebrate the beginning of the international project to travel using the wormhole portal.

He was watching his friends and sister mingle with the big wigs from the other universe, trying to keep on each other's good side since they each had something the other wanted. The Water Tribes warrior had migrated to the same area as the Mechanist, who was like a kid in a candy store with all of the technological advancements they had discovered in the outpost. The Earth Kingdom genius had just walked into his former 'partner' from the Fire Nation, Technological Minster Qin. The same man who had blackmailed the thinker into developing war machines.

"I know we have had our difference, but with this new policy of openness between our nations will help us put our past behind us." spoke the man in the red robes of the Fire Nation.

"Yes, well in the spirit of international co-operations. We will all have to put our pasts behind us, as long as we don't make the mistakes of the past." spoke the other man in the green and yellow clothes.

"Yes, and I have to admit seeing the gate in operation after all of those years in storage in the Fire Nation is nice." spoke Qin, which cause both Sokka and the Mechanist to look at him funny.

"The gate was found in Ba Sing Se with the dialing home device. It was never in the fire nation." come the reply from the wooden fingered man.

"I thought it was only the dialing device which was found in Ba Sing Se," said Qin with a shocked look on his face as he continued, "The gate was found in the late days of the rule of Fire Lord Azulon. I remember seeing it when we showed it off to Fire Lord Ozai as a possible use as a weapon. We just couldn't figure out how it worked. We stuck in storage till we could figure out how to make use of it. If what you said is true... what's a second gate doing in the Fire Nation."

Qin started to get shifty and nervious as he spoke, "You don't think Fire Lord Zuko is going to be too made about this?"

In a secret location in the Fire Nation...

The steam powered motor was moving the inner dial of the gate to allow for the locking of the chevrons. They had to hurry as the damage they did to the prisons and mental health facility would be noticed quickly and be reported to his accursed son. It was also the only time to leave the planet without another wormhole interrupting them according to the schedule given by his spy. Two lightning benders had just blasted the gate with the energy of electricity to power the gate and release the dial. A set of random glyphs selected from the Ancient's database were choosen to develop a base for the theft of advance technology.

"So father, why do we have to leave the nation in the hands of Zuzu again? Why aren't we torching the flesh off of the traitor and the enemy? Why are we running away like gerbil rats off a sinking ship?" asked his daughter as she stood next to him. She still seemed... off to anyone who had known the old Azula.

"Because we lost due to the fact we underestimated the Avatar, we didn't have the power to crush his body and spirit. So we are using this device to get the fire power to scourge him from the planet permanently, leaving it to us. My grandfather was right when he saw the Avatar as the threat to everything we want to accomplish. We leave here in defeat, but we will return in triumph." spoke the former Firelord as the final chevron encoded and the blast of lightning hit the ring.

A burst of what looked like water flew from the gate before returning to create a pool. The minor army the former leader had gather rushed the pool to pass through it before it closed. One world left behind them, another one before them.

Back at Atlantis...

Aang was doing his best to be a diplomat given his young age, yet there were a few of the newcommers who seemed to be difficult to connect with. Unexpectedly a messanger had come from the gate from their world with a note from a messenger hawk with a black ribbon, a note for the eyes of the Firelord only. Which would not be a good sign for the day when they were meeting with the various leaders of the Earth and Atlantis forces.

Waiting for Zuko's reaction to the news was all he had to see, it spoke volumes to the dark nature of the message. It was then that Sokka came up to Aang and started to speak, "Aang, I have to talk to you and Zuko. It's important, it seems that there's more then one gate on our world. There's a second one hidden away in the Fire Nation in some warehouse which few people know about."

While Sokka was delivering the news, Zuko had moved as quickly as possible to Aang's location and was seething with rage barely hidden. When the Firelord arrived, he spoke with a harsh tone to a soft voice, "I have bad news. Apparently people still loyal to my father and the war have blasted into the prison and helped him escape. They also removed my sister from the health clinic where she was being treated. Search parties have been heading out to search the nearby area, but no one knows where they are going."

"Why do I have a bad feeling these two things are related?" said the young Avatar as he realized something. His firebending shifu was confused until Aang enlightened him to the knew of the Fire Nation Stargate which Qin had just brought up during the meeting.

"So my father and sister are somewhere in outer space with a small army of followers, likely looking for a way to take over the planet when they return. Looking for advance technology they can use to defeat even a united force of all the remaining nations on our planet. Why do I have a feeling of dread rising from the depths of my soul?" asked Zuko as he realized the trouble which could be occuring.

"That's bad, but remember with the Earth People said when they started to use the Stargate. One of the first races they discovered when they use the Earth and Atlantis gates were powerful enemies, who began to search for their homeworld. Not for anything good. This is the reason we have taken all of this time to strengthen the defenses we have to avoid destruction. Now we have Ozai and his group wandering around the universe, maybe wandering into a group of bad people who might be lead back here. We have to find them and quickly." spoke the twelve year old making the best choice he could with the information they had. He would need all the help he could get to avoid major trouble.

On another world...

It had taken several hours to transport all of his small army of followers to the new planet which would make up their base to gain the technology they would need. Ozai had just finished his speech to the troops who had remained loyal to the banished lord, before retiring to his quarters in the strength castle like structure they had found on their fifth time through the gate. In it he had restated their mission, to overturn the backstabbing victory of their foes.

"It was obvious that traitors like my jealous brother and others like him had cost us the war. The Avatar had use evil, inhuman spirits to give him the power to seal my powers within me. The accursed child had used dark knowledge to break the power of the Fire Nation, even in the face of total vitory destiny was to deliver us. Yet it was also fate which delivered our new victory against the evil of the Avatar. The Fire Nation Stargate!" was the beginning of the main body of his speech.

He continued, "We have used the gate to escape the unjust envy of the other nations to the great sharing of civillation we would have brought them. The glory of being part of the Fire Nation. Now we must search for the technological advantage which would give us the ability to give birth to a new nation, one not bound by the accursed balance of the Avatar. We have left the weak traitors of our former nation to build a stronger nation. We give rise to the Phoenix Empire under the watch of the Phoenix Emperor, myself."

Ozai remembered that bit and had wished he could have managed to get a great visual display of power at that moment, but he had limited resources at the moment. When the empire returned to his world, there would be such a display of power so no one could doubt his power. What had followed was the development of planning to get the materials they would need to survive. Once their survival was assured, they would continue to the true mission of conquest.

For the moment, they were weak. Yet within the flames of defeat, they would be reborn stronger then ever!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Nickelodeon and Sci-fi Channel. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Avatar:The Last Airbender or the various Stargate Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Universegate

Chapter Five

Aang was sitting in gate room of the Lion Turtle Outpost, or the ElleTiOh as the Tau'ri people called it. It was unique from all of the structures built by the people of his world, as it was made from metal. The metal was various colours of white, grey and black for the most part. Different amounts of chemical elements, the tiny building blocks of all matter which he had learnt about. It wasn't the traditional idea of what the elements were, but it was interesting to think about. The room was mostly made up of clean straight lines, with very few decorations. There were a few things on the wall which resembled pictures of their world, except it had locations which didn't seem to be familiar too much. Possible images of the world as it had been thousands of years ago.

In his hands was one of the portable thinking machines the Ancients had left which was hooked into their great library. Aang was studying the information which had been left behind about the technology left behind, especially focusing on the Stargate. A detail image of the stone like device was clear, along with the accompanying images of constellations which were needed to locate planets. His mind was focused on the task which had fallen into his hands, 'Since Ozai used his hidden Fire Nation Stargate to transport himself and a small collection of his loyalist to another planet, it's up to us to bring him back before anything bad happens. Zuko is using the resources of the Fire Nation Armed Forces to search his lands for the gate. It's doubtful Ozai would have taken it another one of the nations when he plans on defeating them. Maybe there's something in the system which would allow us to track it. Meanwhile, we have been looking for Ozai sympathizers within the project. He had to get information on how to activate a gate without a Dialing Home Device somewhere, as only the Tau'ri had the information. There was an inside man in the prison break with the reports of a guard distracting the main group of officers from the escape.'

'Of course, all of this is not the only reason I'm reading all of these technical manuals I have no clue about. The fact we have sent the first two teams of travellers through the gate. The first missions of our allies had lead into trouble and this could easily end in trouble as well. I didn't know most of the members of the team. There was at least one bender on the team of either fire, earth or water. Or in this case, water and fire. Fire for the offencive power it has and water for the healing properties which can be handy when going to a new place. The first team is being lead by Bato with his experiences with battle and his work to free the Earth Kingdom from war being rewarded.' Aang was recalling all of this as he looked up at the gate which was in a huge room below them.

The gate room was divided into a huge room for holding the gate itself and a little room which was built on the second story of the two story room. It extended halfway in and was filled with the detailed machinery to use the gate and other systems for controlling the outpost. It also contained super-strong glass which allowed one to see everything in the main gate room. It also including the command chair, which the Tau'ri said could controlling flying machines called drones. These drones were weapons which could be directed by the minds of those holding the same bloodlines as the Ancients. Aang had to smile at the little ironies which had occurred when Sokka arrived at the outpost.

'Who knew that Sokka had Ancient blood within him? It's funny that the guy who's always been so scientific was the descendant of a technologically advance alien race. Or the fact that Suki and Zuko could use the equipment without the Ancient Genie thing the people of the Earth Planet mentioned. Which turns out to be the fact they were holding traces of Avatar spiritual energy, which acts in the same way as the genie. People who are descended from an Avatar can use the technology as well, one of the developments unique to this world. I also never knew that Zuko was Ruko's great-grandson on his mother's side or the Suki's ancestor was Kyoshi herself. The rumours she told us of Kyoshi's children living in the village seems to be true.' Those little nuggets of information did brighten the Avatar's day as it proved that all of the people of his world were related, and who might also be related to all of the people in the universe on either a physical or

spiritual level.

Aang noticed from the time keeping device which the Anicent's used it was pass the time for the teams to return back to the gate. They were late by a full half an hour, making Aang even more nervous about the mission. As he put the thinking machine down, Katara stepped close to him standing at his side. She was dressed in a looser version of her Water Tribes dress since the weather was more warm in the enclosed environment of the outpost. It looked like a dress with slits up the sides of the skirt part of it. It was blue as the sea with a white sash and trim on the v neck shape. Her legs were held tight by the blue pants she wore with the outfit, with boots the same grey as Water Tribe Wolf armour. A single dot of white just under the mouth of the boot and minor darker grey on the top of the foot were the only difference in colour for the shin high boots. Her hands were in grey gauntlets which had her fingers and thumbs open to help bend with a blue

cloth covering the hands. It was the same battle outfit she wore during her time in the Fire Nation when not wearing her disguise of borrowed clothes.

He looked up at her with an eyebrow raised before she answered him, "I just figured that I might be needed if something has gone wrong. Best to be prepared for the worse in case... well, in case I have to waterbend."

The unmentioned intent of bending for battle was left out, but was still a possibility they all knew. Since the Fire Nation's use of deceit in taking Ba Sing Se, everyone was more careful in potentially dangerous circumstances. Aang was in a version of his Air Nomad robes, made for the time he became a technical fully actualized Avatar. Even if he still had to master Earth and Fire more before he could be confident with his skills. Another bonus with the outpost was recorded information on the moves used by pervious Avatars to the point it was abandon, something he was also reading up on. These robe should be removed to reveal a simple pair of brown pants underneath, trousers which were close to his body to make bending easier if he let go with something other then airbending. He was also expecting trouble, yet hoping for the chance their fears were unjustified.

Then the gate started to move, with the various chevrons quickly closing and opening to lock in the glyphs. The code which was being put in seemed to be familiar as they portal began to close with a blue shade. As the last seven chevron opened and closed, the water like surface of the event horizon blew from the centre of the ring. As lethal as the steam of the interdimensional gate, when the non-water steam or water moved back into a cloud of pool it was safe. After receiving the GDO code of the one of the two teams, it was then that the teams they had sent out rushed out of the gate. The room with tension as it became apparent there were wounded. Katara took off to the room proper as she knew her duty was to heal. Aang wished her luck as he also headed to the gate room, for as the Avatar it was his duty to protect this world. Even from alien forces with more advance machinery then his own people.

The wave of people rushed in from the gate, as if they were running for their lives before they collapsed onto the gate room floor. The wounded were placed where a troop of waterbenders could use their healing abilities to mend the injuries with qi enhanced water. The most seriously wounded were the one which were treated first as Bato yelled out, "Put up the shield now! We have enemies chasing right behind us."

The movement in the gate room was obvious as the gate was covered with a type of blue energy which seemed to lay across it like a second skin. The energy itself looked like tiny stars or fireflies which moved randomly across the gate's surface. Bato looked at Aang, who himself had taken a good look around. He noticed some of the faces which had go into the gate had not came back with them, while some of the ones which came out of the gate were all new. The older man stood in front of the keeper of the balance and spoke, "It looks like the Stargate's luck holds some what. We experienced a new group of aliens who seem hostile to our way of life. Yet we also found a few allies with the gate as well. I'll explain it all with the meeting with the heads of the project. Now is not the time. We have to restore our strength and look into a possible rescue party for the two we left behind."

Aang nodded as he moved to aid the waterbenders with their healing the best he could without the training for healing. He made a note of it, 'I'm going to have to check with Katara on learning if I can heal just like she can. Now I'll do my best to move the healing supplies to the people who need them."

An hour later...

The meeting was kept small for the moment as those who needed to know and were at hand sat in the room. Aang, Piandao and Bato were the main ones in the room. Piandao was at the head of the table made out of the grey metal of the ancients with a clear glass on it's surface harder then stone. Aang sat on his left, wanting to know everything which had happened by the way of the gate, eyes focused entirely on Bato and the newcomer. With Aang was one of the advisers from the Earth Planet's people. One a Dr. Sato who was specialist in the various specialized sciences of the advance technology of their world, the other was more of an archaeologist by the name of Dr. Roberts. The former was a dark haired, golden skinned man who was in middle age who wore some thick glasses. The later was a younger woman with red hair and green eyes with very pale skin. She just looked like she was getting into the prime of life, yet spoke with the wisdom of years.

Bato seemed to only have suffered from a small strain on his ankle and a minor break in his left arm, with the additions of scratches and scars on the skin of the water warrior. The newcomer was the most interesting character they had seen, for like many of the people from the Stargate's native world, he held darker skin then many of the other people on their world. He was dressed in a strange metal armour with a well-shaved beard and whiskers.

Bato started his announcement, "When we landed on the planet at the address we started to look for a village or city. We went carefully so as to not cause trouble, but trouble seemed to find us. We found a village which seemed to be like any other village on our world, with exception of style. What dominated the centre of the village was a huge shrine to what we took for their version of the Avatar. Stone pillars held up the massive roof with pictures of strange beast and warriors. The people guided us to the temple where there were giant statues of men and women in all types of outfits sitting on giant thrones. They spoke of them as the great spirits named the De'vas, the Ba'el and Ba'elat which they told us meant the Lords and Ladies of Heaven. All were the children of the divine king of all the heavens, who power allowed them to open gateways to the stars. The Celestial Emperor Hadad, he who brought civilization to the world."

Aang was keeping an eye on the reactions of the people on the table, which was mainly confusion with the people of his world with Piandao and Bato. The newcomer was neutral and the two people from the Earth Planet seemed to recognized the words which Bato was mentioning. Deciding to take the Earthbender's train of thought, he headed directly into the issue, "Dr. Sato, Dr. Roberts, do you have anything to say about this?"

"The words which Mr. Bato have mentioned are part of our culture when it was under the rule of the Goa'uld, one of the enemies which we have mentioned before you began your travels. In fact, the Goa'uld Ba'al had been in the recent years a major threat to the people of our universe. The word Devas is a word in our world which can very in meaning from location to location. The original meaning was that of a divine or benevolent spirit, while a major religion reinvented the world to mean the opposite as a demon or malevolent spirit. Yet how is it that the Goa'uld to exist in this world, it just doesn't seem likely." asked the female doctor as she looked confused and yet interested in the events which was occurring. One of her eyebrows raised itself as she seemed to be thinking of the meaning of the events.

"Could be that the Goa'uld could have found a Q.D. system of their own and travelled some time in the past? But why the importance of Ba'al?" asked Dr. Sato as he looked concern with these new details. His forehead was started to sweat heavily as he seemed nervous.

"I think I can explain. I am Jigme, a student of the Asur'ras. I helped rescue most of your team with my partners after they made the mistake of mentioning the word Avatar in front of the slaves of the De'vas. The Avatars are seen by the De'vas worshippers as insolent children of the great Ba'el Hadad, who need to be taken to the realm of the great king to be punished and train in the use of the power of the De'vas. The Asur'ras are of the same kind as the De'vas who have seeking enlightenment instead of worldly power like the De'vas. They brought our people, the Jafend through the gates of the stars from another world. Or this is what the Asur'ras tells us, adding a note of a earlier trip through the flames of the sun to walk within the time after the ancestors." answered the newcomer as he started to explain what was going, while at the same time Dr. Sato slammed his hand down on the table. Aang saw the light of realization in the eyes of the

middle-aged man.

"Of Course, Solar Flares!" said Sato before the rest of the confused people around him.

"Could you explain further about these solar flares? And what it has to do with these people who have taken two of our people?" asked Piandao, was curious yet keeping his true emotions and thoughts secret through a veil of calm.

"The Stargate has other... quirks and oddities in it's behaviour. Included with it's ability to travel through out space, it can be used to travel through time. To do this, one has to go through a solar flare during their travel with the gate. Yet the exact calculations needed to do this would require massive computing power, far beyond even our own gifted computers. Yet if the Ba'al of our time was able to make the right calculation, he could travel back in time and then move to this dimension. It would give him centuries at least to build up a power structure. We also have hints with it in the name of Jafend which seems to have a link with the Jaffa or slaves of the Goa'uld. This could mean the rebirth of one of the greatest enemies of our world in your world. Stargate Command will need to be notified of these events." spoke the gold skin man as he looked to his teammate and she seemed to agree. It was then that she started to speak.

"I wonder if the Asur'ras would be an equivalent of the Tok'ra in our universe," she looked around to make sure they were listening so they could understand before beginning again, "The Goa'uld are snake like parasites which attach to a humanoid's spinal column and brain, where they take complete control of their host. Basically the host is enslaved. The reproduce by way of a queen who creates offspring which are implanted to humans to speed up grow, protect them and allow them to easily merge with their host of the same baseline race. Jaffa are those slaves who are implanted, who have also been manipulated in their bodies to better do this job. The Jaffa loose their immune system and their ability to fight off diseases, which force them to take a Goa'uld prim'ta which replaces those systems. The Tok'ra are the same race physically who had rejected the cruelty of the normal society to gain compassion. They only take willing hosts and work with their

host and giving the same human great freedom. They tend to work as spies and guerilla fighters, trying to neutralize the Goa'uld leadership known as the system lords."

"Much of what you say resembles the battles between the De'vas and Asur'ras. The De'vas implant the Jafend with their offspring, speaking of the great gifts of their divine patrons. The Jafend acted as servants and warriors for their patron deities. All writing and knowledge is kept from them, only the Ba'do or Way of Heaven is taught by priests trained by the gods. The Asur'ras have rejected the ways of the De'vas, seeking enlightenment and compassion. They have shared knowledge and wisdom with those Jafend they help rebel against their foes. They offered refuge and shelter from the De'vas, till they rose into a great diplomatic republic. The Asur'ras Republic and Dev'as Empire are at a stalemate with both taking just under half the universe. My friends and I were there on a mission to steal a copy of the Tablet of Destiny, looking for a way to escape without notice. With the chaos your people provided allowed me to escape.' spoke Jigme, as he continued the explanation of the threat they faced as well as a possible ally.

Aang was still focusing on what to do next, what do to with the missing when he asked, "What do you think have happened to the people who have been captured by the De'vas?"

Jigme was very brief and direct at the possible out come of the two people who had been left behind, "The likelihood is they have been tortured so they would give information on anything the De'vas would like to know. If they prove to be too hard to break or if they would need a spy in their foes ranks, they would be implanted with an adult De'vas so the enemy can be under the control of loyal gods. We Jafend know no way to remove the De'vas ourselves, but the Asur'ras do know of a method which can be used to take out the god from their human hosts."

Piandao nodded as he took in the state of the situation, even as Aang was watching the hope weaken to seeing the missing humans again in a safe condition. The Commander of the Stargate Project in their Universe began to speak, "I have a few questions about what you have told us. One, is there a way for us to contact these Asur'ras so that we might be able to gain their help in saving our friends from such a fate? Two, do you have any idea of the world our friends have been taken to? Three, what is this Tablet of Destiny you mentioned before?"

"We might be able to make a contact meeting between the Guru and your people, but it will take time. As for your people, it can be any one of a number of intelligence bases which are used to strength the empire. Each one developed to break a being's spirit and mind so they can be used by the De'vas. As for the Tablet, it is one of the most important devices of the De'vas. They come in many forms and information levels depending on the user, yet all are connected to the master Tablet under Hadad's control. Only Hadad has full access to all the information of the scroll. The De'vas under him have access to different layers and specialities of the information, but are given the truth of things. The Jafend are given a simplistic form of the Tablet in the forms of stories and legends who shows that they must worship their gods. They learn this from the priest where the gods plant it directly into their minds." Jigma continued with his explanation before continuing with his personal reasons for trying to get the device.

"Most of the guru have different tablets from when they left the empire for enlightenment, yet soon they are out of date as they are unhook from the system so they can hide easier. So new ones would need to collective to keep up with the changes in the empire. The reason I was going to the planet you're people were on was the need to locate two Asur'ras. Avatar Asur'ras to be exact, which makes it important to gain their return. The De'vas have been trying for centuries to gain one of their number the ability to use the power of the Avatar. They attempted to place one of their in an Avatar and there was a horrible accident they called the Day of Blood Elements. Experiments have gone from weakening the Avatar hosts to giving themselves the power. Overtime there have been the growth of members of their race gaining the spirit of the Avatar, yet each one who gains the spirit has had an enlightenment and rejection of the De'vas way. We worry they might actually find a way for their experiments to succeed," told alien as he mentioned the trouble he was in.

Sato and Roberts had looks of fear as they hear the news, as did Aang. He had read and heard about the cruelty of the alien symbiont's who had created power on the backs of humans, and bring pain to all who knew or worship them. Endless war and slavery was all one could expect from the Goa'uld and now it seemed they had found a way to set up shop in the past of their world. There was signs of hope they could look at since the people from the Earth Planet had defeated the same evil aliens. Now they had to look to their friends for aid against the forces of the De'vas.

"So what do we do now about the problems we have? Anyone have any advice what we should be doing?" asked Aang as he looked the Earth People and the member of the Jafend.

Meanwhile on another planet...

The room was carved from the whitest marble and then tiled with tiny blue stones, then there was creatures made from gold on the sides of the walls which were made of many different creatures. Also in the room against pillars to the side of the room which held up the roof were statues of one man repeated in different garb. They wore robes, kimonos, armour and a suit which would not look unusual on a certain blue and green planet. At the end of the room facing the door was a giant throne of unknown material which held gold plating with occasional gemstones. On the throne was the same man which the statues were modelled after.

Through huge golden doors walked a single man in a plain tunic and pants of a gray hue. He looked around at the squad of soldiers who stood at key locations around the room. He fell on his knees and spoke to the main on the throne in a booming echo voice, "Lord Hadad, I have been giving the experimental treatment to the two Avatar symbiont. As you know, the influence of the Avatar spirit has a way to... corrupt the De'vas involved. Makes them weaker in that they accept compassion and selflessness instead of normal De'vas traditions. We have used different mind altering techniques, and the final solution was the effect of living the symbiont as blank slates for new personalities to replace the old. The new mind should be dominate over the Avatar spirits within them, while holding all of it's skills and information."

"Excellent move, but I can tell from your trembling that you are leaving something out. What is it?" said the king of heaven, as he looked at his top biologist.

"The fact is we can not transfer a de'vas personality to them as you wished, not even yours mi-lord. The only method which seems to be viable would be the transfer of a personality from a human host. Yet where are we going to find a human with the qualities of a goa'uld? It's just not that common is it mi-lord?" spoke the scientist in grey as he looked up to the master of all De'vas.

The king hit the button and a holographic image of a planet appeared before he smiled, 'I know just the location to try and the allies to bring the new host to me!'


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Nickelodeon and Sci-fi Channel. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Avatar:The Last Airbender or the various Stargate Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Universegate

Chapter Six

Hadad, formerly known as Ba'al, kept his eyes on the holographic display of the world which had just gained a new set of inhabitants. Only a short time ago, people had emerged from the Stargate and began to explore from there to other worlds. Each one of them looking for advance technologies which they could capture and use, for purpose unknown to the majority of De'vas. Except for one of them.

'The information I have gather from my original universe about this one seems to have been prove right again. The exiles from the world the Tau'ri have allied with have settled in on this abandoned planet, looking for the technologies to allow them to retake their home-world from the forces of the Avatar. Perfect pawns for my game of total control I have been playing for millennium.' thought the Emperor of Heaven as he remembered the centuries upon centuries he had worked to rebuild a Goa'uld empire in this universe. One with both successes and failures, with raise of De'vas and Asur'ras.

'However, thanks to the people of that world I know what kind of people these humans are. Ruthless and without mercy, filled with angry and hatred as well as other darker emotions. In essence, humans with the same kind of personalities as Goa'uld. Which makes them useful for my own Avatar problems, to gain the power over all four elements which they can control. So far, all I have is some technological devices which would allow one to mimic the ability to control the elements or a few of my species which hold the telekinetic powers of the beings of this universe.' The limits of what it was that he could control did fill him with frustration, especially since he had all of this time to have moved forward.

'The question of what to do is which gambit I should use to gain the use of these humans? The desire advance weaponry and we do have that, so it makes some of the troubles of convincing them to join with us so much easier. There is just my needs which have to be fulfilled, one for a host for my newest subjects. From the records I have on the collective of this group there is at least one of them who might be traded for these powers. The princess Azula to be given to me as one of my queens in exchange for an advancement of technology and weapons for their new war. Not my best technology, perhaps only that my Goa'uld brethren had back before the arrival of Anubus. Still, I would get a woman with so much potential, even within her mad state which can be corrected by my scientist.' Hadad started to press the buttons on his throne, activating the direct computer link to the Tablet of Destiny database. He was looking for the best way to interface with the new Phoenix Empire, to gain the greatest benefit for the least amount of effort. His mind started to move with the planning on their first contact with Emperor Ozai, the best way to manipulate the master manipulator without him noticing. A traditional game for the Goa'uld.

Elsewhere...

Mai was returning to Zuko's apartments within the royal palace, ones which were close to the ones that Zuko had given her for the longest time she spent near him. She had not seen him in the longest time as he had basically locked himself in his quarters since the news of his father's vanishing, only letting in those who would give him updates on the search for his father, sister and their men. Mai had waited for him to come out himself, but now she was sneaking in. Zuko had spent nearly a week in seclusion and it was time for him to return to the world.

She entered the room used as a study and noticed the number of scrolls and texts which lined the desk, along with one of those thinking machines which the Earth Planet People had brought with them. Zuko was there with his head laying on the desk as he slept, the way his body was sprawled out signalling to the possibility he had been working himself to exhaustion. The dark garbed woman moved with great silence till she was standing behind the huge chair which the Fire Lord sat, before gently shaking him away. The man woke up slowly as he seemed to be getting his eyes settled on the world around him before noticing his girlfriend.

"Mai, what are you doing here?" he said, partly because he was out of it and partly because of his way with words. Mai had noticed that Zuko, for being the lord of the Fire Nation, still had trouble with what he said from time to time.

"I was worried when neither me or the people of the Fire Nation had seen their Fire Lord for the last week. What have you been up to during all of this time and what's with all the reading?" asked the soft spoken, nearly monotone girl as she looked at the man she cared for.

Zuko pulled back from his desk as numbers of scrolls fell from the desk. He pulled in his lips as he took on a serious tone, "I was trying to solve all of my problems at once, but it looks like I'm not going to solve it this way. My father's disappearance has shown me the work I still have to do in order to change the ways my forefathers had created. The fact there was still so many willing to free my father and go off to restart the great war only proves there is still much work to be done and so little time to do it."

The Fire Lord rose from his seat and continued, "I thought the major problems would have been the work to restructure the army, find jobs for the ex-soldiers and try to figure out what to do with the colonies in the Earth Kingdom. The Army was basically taking in anybody they could grab who looked like an able bodied man or woman, so that had to be corrected. Most of the economy of the Fire Nation had been placed in the armed forces, so new jobs had to be found. The second was made easier with the help of Sokka, The Mechanist and the new Stargate Project. I have met with the Earth King and his lesser kings and rulers about the colonies, and a minor treaty was settle which would allow those Fire Nation citizens who wanted to come back to the homeland to be able to while those who wish to stay would become Earth Kingdom subjects. A lot of the final details had to be ironed out, but it was looking hopeful. Then my father and sister escape, possible off the

planet."

"You couldn't predicted that your father would have a Stargate or would have the power to activate it, but then this isn't just about your father." said Mai, using her skills as a woman to study his mood by the dark frown on her love's face or the dimming of his eyes.

"It's the fact people are willing to continue the war when it basically senseless, I was trying to figure out a reason why this would happen. From the files left from the last three Fire Lords plus details of the world of the Earth Planet and it seems to come down to something they call Propaganda. Basically each person in the Fire Nation, especially the homeland, had been taught to think the same way as my father. To consider him a hero in bring civilization to the barbaric nations of the world. I know understand the most important thing I can do is to show the people the truth of the world, the truth of the other nations. Otherwise when my father returns, he will be able to get the Fire Nation back under his control." said the leader as he looked at the long ranged plans he had to face.

"The main question I have is how can I give them the education I need them to have? It took me going around the world for years, running like a fugitive, turning my back on the only true father I knew and then betraying my nation to save it for me to learn what I needed to know. How can I duplicate that in the villages and cities of the Fire Nation?"

Mai sighed for a moment before she responded, "You can duplicate it, nobody can duplicate another person's life perfectly. You can only give them the chance to experience some of the knowledge you gained by being in contact with other nations. The best way would to invite some of the people of the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom to connect with their Fire Nation brothers, so that after all things we are all human. Invite the Avatar to speak and teach to the people of your nation. Tell your stories of your life to others. Most of all, tell the truth. Because if you lie, they might never accept the reality of truth later."

"Thanks Mai... perhaps I should have locked you in the room with me as I think." spoke Zuko as he moved closer to his girlfriend, taking her hands in his as he pulled her gently closer. Lips were just a tantising few inches away.

"I think that's a better idea then the ones you have been thinking about." said Mai as she moved to kiss him before he kissed her.

On another world...

Ozai was giving another fine speech about the conquest of the world they had left behind, after the lack of finding any advance technology since the building of their shelter on the planet they named Ozami. He was in the middle of his words when strange rings seemed to appear around him and then the world vanished in a blaze of light and fire, only for him to emerge in a strange throne room. He looked around to see with the exception of a few guards in strange armour, there was a single man dressed in finely designed robes of unknown make. The strange bearded man was walking towards him and making what seemed to be a welcoming gesture.

"Emperor Ozai of the Phoenix Empire, allow me to introduce myself. I am known as the De'va Hadad, living deity king of my peoples. I have been watching you and gained an interest in you. I believe that we can do much for each other, if you care to work together." said the man as he soon stood face to face with Ozai.

The former Fire Lord looked at the man with suspicion and care, "Why would I want to work with you? I can take care of my own problems."

"Well, for one I can supply you with technological improvements. My people have an advance lead with our science compared to yours, so it would give you the edge in battle. Second, I don't care to rule over a single world when I have an empire of planets of my own. I am quite willing to let you rule a world or more in exchange for some concession. I also have a numbers of methods of returning to you what the Avatar in your world has stolen from you, if you are interested." spoke the man who had called himself Hadad, with a smile on his face as he spoke this.

The Phoenix Emperor was thinking of the words spoken by this 'deity', which were most welcomed to the fire tyrant. Yet there always seemed to be a cost to any gained he seemed to make, as well as the fact there was the Avatar's power to face if he returned home. So carefully he asked the other, "What would be the conditions for this generous gifts you would be giving me?"

"How perceptive of you to make a not of that. There would be condition for my kindness as you say. One would be for you to be willing to hand over certain minerals and peoples for use by empire, yet you would be given much technology created from these minerals and soldiers created from those people. Another would be that the Avatar would be handed over to me so I can conduct experiments in order to give the power over the four elements to those who join forces with me, like yourself." the voice was soft spoken when he said that last part, yet it echo through the mind of the grandson of Sozin.

"You believe that you can grant the powers of an Avatar to anyone you wish? I would have to say to gain that power, I would be willing to invest my resources to gaining such an... ability. Yet wouldn't the spirits of past Avatar prevent it from being used by people like... myself." Ozai was curious about the ability of this being, if he could control this spirit.

"Yes, I currently have an experiment where a couple of my species has gained the abilities of an Avatar. The purpose of the experiment was to change the spirit of the incarnation by the elimination of Avatar Spirit, the host of memories of the spirit aspect of this powerhouse. We have been some what successful, but we have eliminated all personality traits of the Avatar while holding on to all of the information of bending and knowledge of other topics. We merely need a human being to place this new Avatar force in, and I believe that your daughter Azula is perfect." came the answer from Hadad, as he waited for some reaction from the former Fire Lord.

"And why not use me for a test subject? I am sure that I would be more then... acceptable test subject for such an experiment."

"I would love to give you the power of an Avatar to seek vengeance against your foes, but you are much to valuable as a ruler and warrior to be used as a test subject. You might be damaged beyond repair if the experiment was to go wrong, and we wouldn't want that. No, Azula would be best after some treatment for her mental problems. We can state you are engaging her as one of my wives as a cover story of this event. Then I can keep an eye on her for all of the troubles which can occur, and then you will be getting your own Avatar powers."

The choice was an unique one, giving his own daughter in exchange for great power and the ability to seek his revenge. Would he really be willing to sacrifice his offspring for a possible death so that he might advance himself? The answer was simple. He spoke, "I am willing to 'engage' my daughter to you... as long as I can take a few wives to replace what I have lost. If I am to rule a number of worlds, I will need a number of bloodlines."

"Yes, you would need a number of children to take up that burden Emperor Ozai. I will be willing to give you a few of my daughters in exchange for your child. I take it that my offer is acceptable. My technology as well as some soldiers to help you use it, a number of whom are benders of all four elements, as well as use of a few of my starship fleets. As well as the return of your firebending as well as the future ability to control all four elements. In exchange I receive the tribute I desire when I need it as well as your daughter in marriage. All payable after the joining ceremony for your daughter, agreed?" said the man who stood before him.

The Phoenix Emperor was looking at the deal and he could not find anything which was objectionable, besides he could always out think or out wit this so called "deity". The man smiled and shook on the deal struck between the two of them. Ozai continued, "Agreed and I welcome your grand aid."

"Now to discuss much of the materials which I will be giving you to strike terror at your enemies."

A few hours later...

Each side of the conflict between the Republic of the Asur'ras and the Empires of the Dev'as held their spies, yet few had the success of the Asur'ras when they placed one within the main guard of the King of the Dev'as. This guard had be feeding information to the High Command which had been making use of what it could without revealing their spy, yet this was the type of information they had to act on. The experiments on the Ava'uld were dangerous enough, yet these new source of fighters from one of the unaligned worlds could tip the balance if he succeeded in controlling the same said world.

The council of the highest representatives of the Asur'ras sat within the first hour of receiving the encoded feed of the guard and now were working on the planning for the next step. Many of those gather held the symbiont, a few held Avatar powers. All were elected to solve the problems of their peoples. The High Elder of council soon spoke, "We have received the information of the experiment of Hadad, including the first test subject whom he wishes to implant with the mind blanked symbiont. He is also making an alliance with the people of unaligned world A2A-0A1."

"We have word from one of the Jafend who has made contact with the people of that world who have rediscovered the Gate of Heaven on their planet. It seems that some of their criminals had managed to gain access to a back up gate and escape their world. These criminals were head of a government which had waged a hundred years war with the rest of their people, including the extermination of all native airbenders. Save one who was the Avatar of that world, who is at work healing this world. They also have seemed to gain access to the original Asur'ras of royalties original kingdom." spoke the Elder of the Military, revealing the reports sent to them.

They all nodded at the possibilities of the Original Asur'ras, from who they gained their names. Legendary demons who had transformed the home kingdom into a hell for the living, at last that was what had been writing in the Ba'do. With such ancient names of Car'tor, Jak'sun, Onel, and the famous demon Jafend Tel'ik... they were all feared by the people who served the Dev'as. It was decided when they split from the corrupt kinsmen, they would claim the name of the demons to empower themselves.

"Perhaps a co-operative mission these people of this world might be necessary. We would not want to put new allies in danger, but these people might be the only ones with the experience to deal with this new fighting force for the Dev'as. Likely this... Phoenix Empire will be pawns for Hadad or perhaps the beginning of a mercenary force, yet this is an unpredictable element in the conflict in the bastard's favour. They might be the only thing to keep the odds balances or even bring about the end of the accursed empire." spoke the High Elder at this information.

"Plus it will give us a chance to make allies with this world as well as the Originals, we will start with this mission since it would benefit both of us. We might also look into seeing if some of the airbenders of our republic might like to settle on this world and speed the recovery of their wound. We should also look at the sharing of the information of how the galaxy is set up at the moment, of course all of this would be based on trust and the result of our mission." spoke the Elder of Diplomacy, as she mentioned the next steps to take with this new force.

"We will respect their choices by asking for their aid in battling the Dev'as. It will take time from the reports to prepare this... Azula for the process given her mental state. Yet it is likely they will move within the week to unite the two of them. If Hadad is successful with his game, he will unlock a force which could change the balance of whole star systems." spoke the High Elder as they all knew the only balance for the advance science of the Tablet of Destiny was the power of the Avatars. Once Hadad held both, there would be no stopping him.

Author's Notes:

Author's Note

As you have noticed some of HVulpe's Fic being posted by HVulpes2.0, this is because both HVulpes and HVulpes2.0 are the same person... me. This is a long story.

During some maintaince with my computer, I accidently rebooted my computer. This deleted the cookie for passwords, including the one for FFN... the one I have since forgotten. I have tried the option in login to send the password to my e-mail address and it has not worked the ten or twenty times I have tried it. I have written the owners/mods of the site for help and none have come.

So to continue the posting of chapters, I have to create a new portfolio and repost the chapters like I had just did. So new chapters will be posted by HVulpes2.0 for now, until things clear up. If you have any doubts, please feel free to e-mail corpse_king_ and I will give you reassurance. Unless you think I broke into HVulpes' e-mail and writing lies. If you are above 18 years old, you can check out my site for the suggestion I gave days ago for making a new name.

But I hope that my writing can convince you.

As for fics coming up to ...

Currently I have holding votes again at my adult yahoo group to choose which fic I will post next. Which includes lemons.

These are the current results...

Gencoms: Stories where fictional characters gain a computer genie which can alter reality.

Tom Paris gets it in the ST:V story which is half-done and has 10% of the Vote.

Naruto Uzumaki receives it in his full first chapter and leads with 26%.

The Danny Phantom version is completed and at 10 %.

The Kim Possible version with Ron at the controls is the number two with a full chapter being voted 15%.

Lemons: Erotic Fics

Xena: Warrrior Princess is about to get steamier in a half-chapter, with 5%.

Non-lemons, FFN approved fics:

Wild Avatar 14 is half-done and getting 21%.

Omni Piece, both incomplete and complete versions done, is a Ben 10/One Piece Crossover at 0%.

Omnitrix Plus Vampire asked the question "what is Tsukune got the Omnitrix?" is both incomplete and complete at 10%.

Pokemon Wars half chapter asked "What if the Beast Wars happened on the Pokemon World?", with 0 votes and 0%.

However with Gencom Naruto likely to be removed in the next poll and the half chapter of Phantom Blood 20 being put up, the battle is about to begin.

Thank you for reading,

HVulpes/HVulpes2.0


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Nickelodeon and Sci-fi Channel. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Avatar:The Last Airbender or the various Stargate Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Universegate

Chapter Seven

Doctor Elizabeth Weir was looking at the request for aid from the Asur'ras, which seemed to be their version of the Tok'ra, for the collection of two captured alien symbiants. Each one with the powers of an Avatar, able to command all of the elements of nature from air to earth to fire and finally water. The Avatar had decided to aid with the rescue attempt himself with the desire to meet other Avatar who were not... him.

The Asur'ras high command were also interested in the Original Asur'ras as well, which were from the naming hints the original SG-1 team and others. There was also a link with the Goa'uld Lord Ba'al as he lead the mainstream fraction of the Goa'uld known as the De'vas empire. There was also the mention of a powerful force known as the Tablet of Destiny, if this remained in De'vas hands and they gained the power of the Avatars, all would be lost.

"Which is why I brought all of you here. Stargate command had asked if the Atlantis Expedition could hand this situation. They hope the collective skills of this team and their experience with the Avatar world would work in making sure this mission is a success. This is what has been asked of us.

The rescue of two Avatar-level Goa'uld, who hold the ability to allow their host to control all four elements. The collection and destruction of all notes in regard to the experiments of the De'vas on these symbiants. If possible, they would like our help in recording anything we might be able to get from the Tablet of Fate. Okay, I will answer your questions."

"Okay, what makes these... Avatar snakes different from the normal ones?" asked Shepard as he tried to wrap his head around it.

"From the reports from the Asur'ras themselves, the Avatar spirits contain a lot of enlightened knowledge and chi. The first Avatar Goa'ulds seemed to be linked with a Goa'uld queen's base where the symbiants were bred. Avatar spirits seemed to be attracted to sentient beings, and with De'vas the only ones being born on this planet, the Avatar was reborn as a Goa'uld.

The energy of the Avatar acted as a sort of purification of negative aspect of the aliens, creating ones not unlike the Tok'ra in thinking. This one proved to be a queen and began to create children who revered wisdom and compassion. More of them were born of non-sentiant lifeform world and more Avatar Goa'uld were created. They then founded the Asur'ras after witnessing the cruelties of the De'vas, named after the demons from their lore.

No Avatar Goa'uld has been born with all the natural traits or their normal levels of those traits we normally see in the regular symbiants in our world, but they do have a number of faults as well. Some even have displayed arrogance from time to time. The Avatar queens have been known to give birth to bender symbiants which has left a unique power balance with the De'vas and their own Jafend bender and the De'vas bender hosts.

This has not stopped the De'vas from experimenting with Asur'ras to find a way to make De'vas Avatars, but most fail with death for either host or symbiants. Till recently most of the experiments had failed, but a few earlier tests on Asur'ras bender symbiants had created a method of blanking the mind of the alien. It would then begin to imprint the mind of the host onto the symbiant. Which in itself is dangerous, but worth the power to the Emperor of the De'vas Empire.

This would require a host with the mind of a Goa'uld. The Asur'ras has received knowledge of an alliance with the escapes from the Fire Nation. Ozai and Azula are two perfect subjects for the transferance proccess for the Goa'uld, given their burnt earth tactics in crushing the Earth Kingdom. Either one of those two holding Avatar type power would bring troubles with our allies on Avatar Aang's world. So this is the reason we will be helping them. We have pictures of the physical changes to the Goa'uld do to the purification by the Avatar spirits. Any other questions?"

"Okay, the next question has to be what is the Tablet of Destiny?" asked Shepard as he continued with the mission briefing.

"According to Sumerian legend, it was a stone tablet with cuneiform writing which gives the 'god' who holds it total control over the universe. Like a crown gives a kind rulership over his land. It was also linked with the Sumerian idea of me, a series of divine degrees for social order. Social institutions, religious practices, technologies, behaviours, mores and human conditions which are the base of their civilization.

The information we get is the 'Tablets' that Hadad or Ba'al has are a type of computer database with a great detail of information on a number of topics. Especially that of the technologies which they had accesss to. Which includes Ancients in both universes, Asgard, Goa'uld, and others gained by Anubus before being taken by Ba'al.

The access to this information might give us a hint of how an ancient power of Goa'ulds which has information of current events of our world has come into existance. It could also give us more details of useful technology and how to adapt the power of UGC-0002 tech to our world. So you can see what this is important, which was why you were brought in.

Dr. McKay is the only one in our group with the experience to hack the information on the Ava'uld and then move on to the Tablet before deleting it all with a computer virus. Dr. Beckett is also being sent with you to check out the health of the symbiants. The rest of you are to protect them and if possible stop the implantation of any of the Ava'uld into anyone. If those goa'uld were to get into the wrong person they would be the start of a dangerous change of power balance in our new friend's world.

Understand?"

"Creating a computer virus would likely take hours to effect all of the systems which compose the De'vas tech if is it a hybred of Ancient, Asgard and Goa'uld. There could be multiple failsafes like the ones being use on the Atlantis mainframe, which could cause erasure to be impossible." said McKay as he made a note of a mission flaw.

"But I'm guessing Rodney you have been working on something like that in your spare time, given the times the city has been taken by the enemy." said Shepard as he tried to nudge Rodney's ego.

"I have been working on an emergancy device to eliminate an ancient database like the one we have here, it is still in the infant stages of development. It hasn't been tested yet..."

"Which means it's a great chance to test this on something we don't have to worry about missing when it's gone." said Ronan as he gave the most obvious answer to the doubts.

"Okay, so how are we going to download all of the information we want? I doubt we can use any of the hard drives that we have here for that purpose?" continued McKay, as he worked out the problems with the mission. Hints of his lack of courage showing.

"The Asur'ras have given us some of their computer tech to record the information we need and they need. They will make a copy they will keep and they will allow us to retain the original. They are also sending some of the Jafend to aid in the mission and to act as willing hosts for the Ava'uld. They have been asked to perform this mission." continued Dr. Weir, as she tried to neutralize the fears of their scientific member.

"Okay, we have the ability and the means to complete the mission. We have back up from the Aang and his friends as well as Jafend. We have less then a week to perform the mission before the implantation of the Ava'uld to what we expect is the group of escaped criminals from the Fire Nation. Everything is likely to go as planned once we're on our way. So why do I have the feeling we're about to go into the depths of hell on this mission? Anyone with any answers why that is, anyone?" asked Rodney as he made the forecast of doom which was common with the glass half-empty mindset of the good doctor.

Everyone just gave him a dark look like he was just asking for trouble on this mission. Dr. Weir began to give out the location of the launching point for the mission on Aang's world. From there would be a teleportation to a nearby system where they would travel by space ship to the world and a cloaked landing on the implantation world. Then they would be given the co-ordinates for main complex as well as plans from the spy within.

Like Rodney said, nothing could go wrong...

Elsewhere, on a De'vas world....

Ozai was watching as his daughter was strapped into the machine, which resembled a chair with strange circular objects which were surrounding chair at head level. Metal pins were ejected from the device into the flesh of the female firebender as the De'vas scientist was working on the connections of the machine.

"This is a device we use to create Za'tarc, an assassin which can be programmed by us so they would be triggered by the arrival of a powerful enemy and cause their death before the assassin eliminates themselves. We cloak the programming behind the shield of false memories. We are using this in combination of a memory recall device we developed to amplify neural activities used and created when memories are.

The plan is to look for the moment the... break within your daughter and then seek out the ability to neutralize the weakness before amplifying the strengths. The interface has been scanning for the week point from some time before the theft of your victory and the Day of Black Sun victory. This is the point you gave for the break..."

Ozai listened as the man-god next to him explained the process of Azula was going through, hoping this would bring back the effective child who lead to victories for the Fire Nation. The only hint of betrayal was giving the credit to Zuko for the Avatar's death and not speaking up about the Avatar's continued existance, one which had given him the worst pain one such as he could experience.

'But even now, I might pull out a victory from these ashes. I can gain an Avatar of my own who will lead my forces to victory and kill the Air Nomad weakling. It is also a chance for myself to gain the power of all four elements, power to control bending itself, which I will use for a better purpose.' thought the former Fire Lord as he continued to watch the screens floating before him as the images changed.

"Hmmm, it seems that the breaking point was at some place known as The Boiling Rocks. A prison from the looks of it. Seems that her friends betrayed her when she tried to capture or eliminate her brother. The idea fear could be defeated by love and friendship as well as those she thought she could control rising against her gave her the paranoia and fears which drove her mad. Interesting. My men are now developing an variant of the event which would allow her world view before this point to continue past this point, to alter the tint of all of the following events in the proper light."

Images danced of those memories and the events surrounding them, disgusting the Phoenix King as those who should have known better betrayed his power. Or at least the person wielding his power in the case of Azula. Several of the alien's scientists were tapping at the letter boards which were giving commands for the process. Pictures were stopped and were turned into patchwork of wires before those wires were altered and the pictures changed. Voices were played and the words spoken were sliced into their different sound so they could be reconstructed.

"The system of mental conditioning is going along well enough, with the exception of her fightining the process. She knows what we are going to do, but we have needed to up the doses of the mental relaxation drugs and the various mind numbing techniques to allow her mind to accept the new memories. She has a very strong mind, but we need to crack before we can strengthen it.

This is one of many issues with the system we have been correcting for centuries as our knowledge of the human mind is expanded. It is so amazing how the mind can fight against anything which attacks it, even when it's for the person's best interest. I suppose we might as well step out and futher our agreements as your daughter is processed. Uploading memories are easy, but their downloading will take much more time. Several hours in fact since it also has to fight against Azula's mind. So follow me..."

Ozai followed the alien god to a nearby room which had been set up for the a friendly meeting between leaders. With fresh fruits and deserts as well as fine wines of an unknown type, soft chairs which were very throne like in their structure. In each of the rooms were the constant Jaffend guard, who guarded the De'vas with their lives. It made Ozai jealous his troops were not as well trained as the ones guarding Hadad.

'But then again my troops don't worship me as a god. It might be a good idea to use once I gain the power I need,' The thought echo in Ozai's mind.

The two men sat across from each other on the chair and began to eat, with Ozai following Hadad. The alien was savouring each bite of food and each goblet of wine. Then he turned to the Phoenix King, "As you know, this experiment might not be as effective as we are thinking it will be. You do need a source of power to lead your troops into the battles ahead. Which is why we are going to talk about other methods to transform you... into an avatar."

"Other methods, I thought this was the only one which could work?" asked Ozai as he began to become irritated due to the news. He wanted that power!

"It was the easiest way to gain the power of an Avatar, it is not the only way we have been developing. Partly because it is the most intergrated option with the symbiant and spirit of an Avatar fused with the user as well as gaining all of the information of bending the Avatar had learnt. The other methods would require more techniques to give the movements needed to manipulate the other three elements as well as your natural fire.

So you would require training or the data transferance technology we use. Still we have methods other then symbiants you can use. In the world we came from, we could have used a gene resequencer to alter you genetics, your body, to use the elemental power. In this world it is different as it is the spirit which allows the bending as well as elemental selection. So we have been working on two main branching points of the Avatar projects.

The first is the development of an artificial technological system which can use what spiritual energy you contain within your body and force it out. From my servants research into the topic, your bending is in fact in tact. The Avatar merely disconnected your ability to force your internal energy into the external power to control the elements. This technology would be able to take this internal energy, the qi, and turn it into power. It is based around technology we developed for the manipulation of metal by our earthbenders.

The weakness of this tech is it could be removed much more easily then a symbiant, but it is something we have almost perfected for battle use. We have yet to reveal it to our enemies as it would give the surprise away much too early. Much better to use it in a battle of overwhelming odds and crush their spirits completely, much as you did on the Day of Black Sun or the Victory at Ba Sigh Se.

The second method is still in an experimental stage as it is working on the development of machines which can energybend, like the Avatar did to you. So far we have had small successes with turning non-benders into benders and the reverse. It can create new Avatars... the problem is power. The power of an Avatar requires more power then that of a single bender. The greatest firebender in the world, like yourself, would be reduce to one of the weakest Avatar. Barely able to make a spark at the same time as control a small water drop, grain of sand and puff of wind. So as you can see, we are working on gaining a powerful source of qi energy to power these Avatars and then transfer that power into them." finished the deity as he mixed the words with food and drink.

"So in many of the cases, you are on the edge of gaining a force of Avatars. The problem is you have little... problems which can derail this system. If I was willing to turn more my people into test subjects, what else might it cost me? " asked the Phoenix King as an image of Phoenix clad Avatars marching onto his traitor son as their king used his elemental powers against the fool of an Air Nomad.

"We would be willing to accept any one who would like to give themselves to the furthering of science. It would be helpful to gain some QZPM or Qi Zero Point Modules, a source of great power based on the energy of qi. It can be used to empower the technology used to similate Avatar powers or to boost the qi of those who had been energybent.

Renegaged elements of my people have invented them all and have been keeping them from us, setting our experiments back many decades. Or even centuries. If we could just get a few of them, we might be able to advance much faster my friend. Bring myself and my friends power much easier. We have detected a cashe of such power sources on your planet, many of them which could lead to these and greater breakthroughts.

So helping The Phoenix Empire helps myself as well as yourself. We both gain the powers of an Avatar and those who have made themselves our enemies will live in daily terror. For the moment, I can offer to use one of the previous options to advance your power or you can wait for the test of the new Avatar symbiant with your daughter. Or the combination of the above.

Or if you are just happy with the return of your firebending at the moment while you await your Avatarhood, I can do that. I have the energybender, my tech or even a temporary symbiant who can control the fire element as well as you can. We would select a de'vas of similar personality to merge with you.

The choice is up to you my friend. Think it over as your daughter is treated for her mental break so she can gain the position of consort and perhaps even queen. As we wait, perhaps we can turn to plans of your future invasion of your homeworld. I can introduce you to the technology I can give to your troops to aid in their retaking of their rightful place," as Hadad finished the speech, sucking out the jelly within one of the cakes on the table.


End file.
